Lo que debio ser
by M. Espinosa
Summary: 20 años han pasado desde que las aventuras de los elegidos terminaron,ahora ellos se vuelven a encontrar,T.K. y Hikari han tenido vidas separadas desde entonces,pero ahora parece que el destino los vuelve a unir,sera acaso que aun hay algo?
1. La carta

He aquí el primer capitulo es algo corto y puede considerarse como la introducción de esta historia por favor dejen reviews

Zeo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La carta

habian pasado ya 20 años desde que nuestras aventuras en el digimundo habian terminado,yo ahora soy novelista,ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos,yo ahora vivo en Francia junto a Hikaru mi hijo,el ahora tiene 10 años un niño muy maduro para su edad sin embargo el no sabe muchas cosas acerca de su madre,pues creo que aun no esta listo para saberlas,sin embargo el me recuerda mucho a ella,a Hikari creo que despues de todo aun no la olvido,es por eso que el lleva su nombre pues me recuerda mucho a ella,si tan solo ella no se hubiera ido.

"hey mira llego una nota"dice el pequeño Hikaru

"quien la manda?"

"es el tio Matt"

"Matt!!!"dice sorprendido este tomando la carta

Hola T.K. espero te encuentres bien,solo te escribo para decirte que dentro de pronto nos reuniremos en el digimundo,junto con nuestros hijos y conoceran a sus digimons,no es grandioso? volvere a ver a Gabumon jeje no lo he visto desde aquella mision a la luna de hace dos años el pobre se mareo,estaremos todos juntos lleva a Hikaru contigo

matt

"iremos al digimundo? como en los viejos tiempos"dice este sorprendido

"podemos ir? quiero conocer a mi digimon"

"pues claro que iremos"dice t.K.

Mientras tanto en Odaiba

Hikari llegaba junto con su hijo del kinder garden,un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules,se parecia mucho a T.K.,ella no habia cambiado mucho seguia pareciendo una joven hermosa,se encontraba pensativa en ese momento.

"mama que tienes?"le pregunto su hijo

"no es nada es solo que tu tio Tai nos invita al digimundo,estaran todos"

"el tio tai,hace tiempo que no lo vemos"

"es cierto,sera en unos dias,asi que alistate por que iremos"

"siiiii"

takeshi tenia la misma edad que el hijo de T.K.,por alguna extraña razon su hijo se parece mucho a el,es un chico tierno muy parecido a Hikai cuando era joven,el cuando salia del colegio se dirigia directo al kinder donde su mama,adoraba jugar con los niños del kinder quienes lo querian mucho

"ve a dejar tus cosas takeshi,lavate las manos por que iremos a comer pizza"

"sii pizza"

"vamos apresurate,te espero aqui"

El niño se retiro,Hikari se encontraba muy pensativa sobre la carta que habia recibido de tai pues sabia que quizas el iria,de hecho tenia el presentimiento de que se encontrarian nuevamente pues se imaginaba que matt le habia escrito,habian sido ya casi 11 años desde que ella se fue a estados unidos,tenia menos de 6 años que habia regresado a Odaiba

"es que aun no he podido olvidarte?"decia ella para si misma

"si tan solo supieras"


	2. El reencuentro

Aclaro unas cosas, el hijo de Tai y Sora se llama Dwayne,Matt y Mimi terminaron juntos y tuvieron dos hijos natsuki y T.K.,el hijo de T.K. se llama Hikaru y el de Hikari Takeshi.

Agradesco a Adrianitha por que sin los datos que me dio esta historia no hubiera podido ver la luz gracias amiga

dejen reviews

zeo

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

El reencuentro

Los dias habian transcurrido rapidamente y el dia de aquel reencuentro habia llegado,en Odaiba Hikari se disponia a ir con Takeshi

"listo? Takeshi es hora de ir"

"si estoy listo"

Por medio de los digivices la puerta al digimundo se abrio nuevamente  
y Hikari y su hijo llegaron al digimundo,mientras tanto lo que ella no sabia era que Matt y Tai ya habian llegado desde mucho antes

"vaya embajadorcito,se te ocurrio una buena idea"

"vamos Matt,siempre lo que se me ocurria era bueno"

"aja si como digas"

"que estas insinuando?"

"yo?? nada?

"jajaja vaya Tai crei que habias madurado"dijo Sora quien estaba ahi con ellos

"que?? tu tambien Sora?"

"dejense ya de niñerias,Tai estas seguro que esa informacion que tienes es real?"

"si todo saldra de acuerdo al plan"respondio este

"jeje espero que los otros lleguen rapido,Joe parecera niñera"dijo Matt

"si al igual que con todos esos digimon nuevos"dijo Sora

Los tres empezaron a reir

De pronto aparecio Davis,el se habia casado y habia procreado un hijo  
sin embargo despues de 5 años se divorciaron pues su esposa considero que era una "mala influencia"para su hijo debido a que no sabia hacer nada bien,desde que se entero que Hikari habia quedado libre el volvio a poner los ojos en ella y estaba dispuesto a cumplir esto ultimo.

"hola Tai,Matt,Sora"

"davis,donde esta tu hijo?"

"a el no pudo venir,Sarahi me habia dicho que iban a salir a un sitio hoy"

De pronto

"papa la tia Hikari ya llego junto con Takeshi"

"bien vamos"dijo Sora a matt y Tai

"Hikari,esta es mi oportunidad"dijo Davis llendo tras ellos de pronto tropezo con algo

"auch eso me dolio,hey quien eres tu??"

Mientras tanto

"que bueno que viniste Hikari,hola takeshi"

"hola tio Tai"

"vaya ya era hora de que se acordaran que estoy aqui con todos sus hijos!!"

"jaja disculpanos Joe,teniamos algo que hacer,Takeshi por que no vas a jugar con los otros??"dijo Matt

"si puedo jugar con mi primo T.K."

"claro"

El hijo de la elegida de la luz se fue a jugar dejando a ellos solos

"me alegra que hayan aceptado venir"

"es bueno recordar viejos tiempos"respondio ella con algo de nerviosismo

"te ocurre algo?"

Mientras tanto en Paris

"ya estas listo papa?"

"si vamos es hora"dijo tomando su digivice,llendo al digimundo,al llegar se dieron cuentas de que todos menos davis se encontraban ahi

"hola T.K.!!"

"hola me alegra verlos de nuevo!!"respondio este

"hola Hikaru me alegra verte tambien"

"Hikaru???"dijo Hikari sorprendida al conocer al hijo de T.K.

"hola tio Matt!"

De pronto las miradas de Hikari y el se encontraron,ambos se pusieron nerviosos

"Hola Hikari"

"hola T.K."

dijeron ambos nerviosamente,los niños fueron a jugar junto a los otros

"perfecto todo saldra a la perfeccion"dijo sora en un murmullo a Matt

Mientras tanto con davis

"oye te pregunte quien eras?? y por que me hiciste tropezar??

"debo acaso decirte quien soy?"

"si!!!"

"jajaja no lo hare"

"dimelo,por cierto que es esa cosa"

"bien tu ganas mi nombre es..."

"queeeeee!!!!! no esto no es posible!!!!!"


	3. Alucinaciones?

Pues no me pude aguantar en hacer sufrir yo personalmente a davis asi que veran la participación de un servidor y de una gran amiga,esten pendientes por que actualizare del diario este fic,asi que dejen reviews

Zeo

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"no no puedes ser tu!!!!!"

"pues si soy yo zeo"

"hey tu me odias no es cierto??,nunca haces dakari"

"debo hacerlo acaso?"

"es que eres muy malo conmigo,por cierto que haces aqui en el digimundo y que es esa cosa?"

"este es un digiblaster en modo espada,es un arma de los power rangers digital"

"jaja esa espada de carto no corta nada"

"veamos si dices la verdad"y acto seguido corta un arbol con esta,el cual deja impresionado a este(¬¬ y q no le impresiona a este sujeto??)

"esa,esa cosa corto el arbol"

De repente tres disparos dieron en un arbol

"que fue eso?!"

"hola amiga,te presento a Adrianitha otra seguidora de T.K. y Kari"

"wow las armas que les das a los rangers funcionan bien"

"si me enorgullesco"

"a ustedes estan locos,tai!!!!!!!!"dijo saliendo corriendo de ahi,chocando contra tai y Sora

"que te ocurre?"

"dos sujetos un wey y su loca novia(¬¬ si aja es mi amiga idiota) me disparan"dijo señalando atras

"yo no veo a nadie"

Mientras tanto con los importantes de la historia

"hola asi que tu hijo se llama Hikaru"

"si significa resplandor"

"mi hijo se llama Takeshi"

De pronto T.K. volteo y se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie,mas que solo ellos dos

"Patamon a donde fueron los otros?"

"fueron con sus hijos a recorrer el digimundo"

"pero y..."

"Hikaru fue con ellos"

"y Takeshi y gatomon?"

"tambien"dijo el digimon llendose

"a donde vas??"

"por ahi"dijo este desapareciendo

Hikari y T.K. se quedaron mirando,habia mucho que debian hablar

Mientras tanto

"les digo que esos me odian"

"si como quieras davis"dijo Matt

"en serio y tiene armas de los power rangers"

"wow a poco pues yo la semana pasada fui el solaris knight"

"no me creen?"

"si claro te creemos" dijo Sora


	4. Una nueva luz de esperanza

Pues como prometi aquí les pongo los siguientes dos capitulos de esta historia,para los que quieran leer otros fics mios ya que no pueden esperar a que los traiga a esta pagina visiten paraíso FF ahí mi nick es zeo,dejen reviews

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Una nueva luz de esperanza, memorias de tiempos pasados

"Hola Hikari,como has estado?"decia nervioso T.K.

"yo bien"decia esta tratando de aparentar una sonrisa

"y tu esposo no vino contigo?"

"mi esposo? no Takeshi y yo vivimos solos y tu esposa?"

" Carol y yo nos separamos hace tiempo,solo somos Hikaru y yo"

"entiendo,creo que se repitio la historia de tus padres"dijo esta un tanto triste

"no se que ahora todo es diferente"

"te has convertido en un gran escritor,tengo todos tus libros"

"jeje gracias me alegra que te hayan gustado"

"si aqui tienes a una admiradora"dijo esta riendo dulcemente

Mientras tanto ellos no se habian dado cuenta que tai,Sora y Matt los observaban

"parece que todo va bien"decia Sora

"si ojala resulte todo"

"y tiene que ser asi Matt"dijo Tai

"si lo sabemos,solo que no sabemos bien lo que ocurrio hace 10 años"

"si pero espero que ellos sepan arreglarlo por el bien de Hikaru y Takeshi"dijo Sora

"me pregunto si Davis habra tomado?"dijo Tai

"lo dejamos con Mimi y Ken ellos sabran sobrellevarlo"

Con Mimi y Ken

"en serio les digo que esos dos me odian"

"si aja y dices que son power rangers?"decia Mimi

"no usan armas de los Power rangers"

"y dices que te odian y te van a matar"decia suspicazmente Ken

"esos dos me odian en serio,oye tu eres policia detenlos"

de pronto este pego su vista hacia tas de Ken viendo a Zeo y a Adrianitha,estos lo saludaron con la mano con una sonrisita

"alla estan!!!"dijo señalando hacia tras de Ken estos voltearon y no vieron nada

"ehh davis has tomado?"le pregunto Mimi

"pero si alli estaban!"

"creo que le afecto su divorcio"dijo Ken a Mimi

"si pobre"

Mientras tanto Hikari y T.K. se habian sentado a platicar

"jeje entonces al principio no querias ni publicar tu historia?"

"es que estaba nervioso"

"jejeje no has cambiado sigues siendo el mismo de hace años"

"si,oye vamos a ver como esta el pais del inicio?"dijo este a Hikari

"vamos" dijo Hikari

Mientras tanto Takeru y Hikaru comenzaban a platicar

"mi mama se llama Hikari es educadora de un kinder"

"mi papa es..."

"si lo se es T.K. Takaishi el famoso escritor,mi mama tiene todos los libros que el ha escrito"

"jajaja"

"de que te ries?"

"por nada es solo que tu mama es agradable"

"tu papa tambien"

"oye y tu mama por que no vino?"

"mi mama se fue hace tiempo,ella y papa se separaron"dijo este un tanto triste

"se lo que es eso mi papa murio cuando yo apenas era un bebe"

"vaya veo que ustedes ya se llevan bien"dijo Joe quien obserbava a los jovenes

"jajaja si oye ese es tu digimon?"

"si se llama Tokomon,cuando digievolucione cambiara a Patamon"

"el mio esta en su etapa de crecimiento se llama Salamon,cambiara a gatomon como el de mi mama"

"por que no jugamos? traigo una pelota conmigo"

"si hagamoslo,tokomon y salamon tambien querran jugar"

"bien salamon juguemos"

"listo tokomon?"

Los jovenes empezaron a jugar,siendo vistos por Miyako y...

"estas seguro zeo que se llevaran bien?"

"no te preocupes se lo que pasara en esto,oh mira ahi esta davis por que no lo saludamos?,hola davis!!"

"jeje hola!"

"ahhhhhhhh alla estan!!!!!!!! volteen!!!!"

"si como quieras davis y donde esta barney? que no esta con ellos?"dijo Miyako burlonamente

"no tienes remedio"


	5. El comienzo de algo nuevo

El comienzo de algo nuevo: amistades y revelaciones 

Mientras Hiakru y Takeshi jugaban alegremente,T.K. y Hikari habian llegado al pais del inicio

"te acuerdas de todo lo que vivimos aqui?"

"si lo recuerdo Hikari,tantas aventuras que vivimos aqui"

"recuerdas lo que hablabamos hace tiempo?"

Hikari al escuchar eso se puso nerviosa y se quedo mirando a T.K.

"pero T.K. tu sabias bien lo que paso"

"si te fuiste"

"pero te casaste con Carol"dijo esta cerrando los ojos para no dejarle ver que habia lagrimas en sus ojos

"te dire algo jamas la quise,siempre hubo alguien como mi unico amor y aun es el unico y asi seguira"

"si pero ella te dio a Hikaru"

"si pero ella se fue"

"murio?"

"no te dire lo que paso,fue un año despues que Hikaru nacio"

Flasback

En una casa en Francia,T.K. entraba

"carol?? estas ahi?"

de pronto encontro una nota que estaba en una mesa

T.K.

Perdoname por esto,pero es que me he dado cuenta que te he hecho mucho mal,aun sigues amandola y por eso te dejo el camino libre,ve por ella y dile lo que sientes,no te preocupes por Hikaru pues se que el aprendera a quererla como su mama

perdoname

Carol

"nooo carol!"exclamo este

fin Flasback

"asi que eso paso como se atrevio ella a hacer eso?"

"si eso Hikaru aun no lo sabe"dijo viendo a la elegida de la luz

"T.K.,lo siento pero yo..."

"si se que te casaste con ese militar con alexander Cold"

"el fue muy bueno"

Mientras tanto con Davis,ete estaba sentado arriba de un arbol

"eso es cierto"pensaba(woow piensa)"esos no existen creo que me sugestione,debo estar melancolico por el regreso al digimundo,ya se buscare a Hikari"

de pronto aparece zeo

"lion zord donde estas? ven!!!"

"jajaja ese tonto perdio su lionzord,"

de pronto sintio una pequeña corriente de aire que soplaba en su espalda,este volteo,estaba frente a un leon robor gigante el cual lo obserbava,este se quedo atonito

"que es eso!!!"

Este rugio a Davis

"asi que ahi estas lionzord,mira ahi esta davis por que no lo saludas"

El leon rugio a Davis

"woaaaaaaaaaaa"grito este saliendo corriendo

de regreso con Kari y T.K.

"quizas regrese a Odaiba"

"lo haras?!"

"si aun no se,quizas sea bueno para Hikaru tener cerca a su tio y su hijo"

"eso es bueno"

El tiempo paso y el oscurecia ya,el tiempo de irse habia llegado

"entonces buscas regresar a Odaiba"

"asi es Matt"

"hombre hubieras dicho eso.Mimi y yo un año despues de que nos casamos compramos otra casa,asi que el apartamento donde viviamos esta libre,hagamos esto quedense ahi y pagas como puedas,es mas no lo hagas consideralo un regalo"

"que!!!!"

Mientras tanto Hikari buscaba a su hijo,de pronto este aparecio junto con Hikaru

"veo que ustedes ya se hicieron amigos"

"asi es mama,Hikaru me cae muy bien crees que algun dia puieda venir a la casa?"

"jaja claro,solo que ellos viven en francia,pero pueden escribirse mails"

Finalmente el tiempo de partir llego

"bien entonces Mimi y yo les ayudaremos a mudarse"

"gracias matt y gracias tambien Mimi"

"no es mada ademas recuerdalo somos familia ya"dijo Mimi

"si jejeje"

"no es grandioso Hikaru tu tia Mimi y tu tio Matt nos ayudaran a mudarnos a Odaiba"

"siiiiii!"

Mientras tanto

"ojala todo salga bien Sora"

"no te preocupes amor,quedaran juntos,matt tiene eso planeado"

"y yo tambien"

"jajaja lo se pero tu debes hacer tu parte con Hikari"

Mientras tanto Ken y su esposa Miyako buscaban a davis

"donde estara ese davis?"dijo Miyako

"mira ahi esta"

Este estaba sentado en posicion fetal,al parecer estaba asustado

"Davis es hora de irnos"

"no me muevo leonzote me come,no me muevo leonzote me come"

"no tienes remedio davis"dijo ken

"otra ves esta con sus power rangers"dijo Miyako

"es que si existen"

"oh oh si sabias que yo soy la pink ranger"dijo miyako riendose

"siguen sin creerme verdad?"

"o no te creemos davis,has cita con el sicologo en cuando lleguemos"dijo esta a Ken

"ok"

Mientras tanto tai se despedia de hikari

"adios tio Tai"

"adios Takeshi"

"adios y nos veremos mañana"

"si no te preocupes Hikari"

"cuidate"

"igualmente"dijo este

"vaya todo saldra de acuerdo al plan"dijo Matt a Tai quien se acerco en cuanto ellos se fueron

"si todo dependera de ellos dos"

"Hikaru y Takeshi se han hecho amigos se llevan bien eso ayudara"dijo Matt a este

"si al fin sera como debio haber sido"


	6. De regreso a Odaiba

Pues hoy estoy de buenas asi que les pongo un tercer capitulo,dejen reviews o no sigo! xDDD

Es en serio

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

De regreso a Odaiba

Los dias pasaron y Hikaru y T.K. se mudaron a Odaiba,el apartamento era muy amplio y estaba amueblado por lo cual no hubo necesidad de comprar muebles

"esta casa es fantastica"

"si lo se Hikaru,en dos dias mas iras a la escuela otra ves"

"si ojala Takeshi vaya en esa escuela tambien"

"veo que se hicieron muy amigos"

"si asi es"

Mientras tanto Hikari hablaba con una amiga que trabajaba junto con ella en el kinder

"entonces lo volviste a ver?"

"si asi es"

"y por que no le dices que aun sientes algo por el?"

"Lo se Adrianitha,pero lo que paso hace toiempo no lo puedo olvidar"

"pero por que no aclaras eso?"

Ella no contesto,solo se quedo miradno hacia abajo

"temes a lo que el te diga verdad?"

"si aunque Hikaru me cae muy bien es un niño agradable"

"pues harian una bonita pareja"

"bueno es hora de irme,nos veremos mañana en el kinder"

Las amigas se despidieron,Adrianitha se quedo sentada mientras Hikari se iba,al ver que salio de la cafeteria,saco un celular

"Miyako,tengo algo que decirles para su plan"

Los dias pasaron y Hikaru se dirigia hacia la escuela,tomo un elevador el cual lo bajaria hasta la parte de abajo del edificio de pronto

"Hikaru estas aqui!!!"

"Takeshi que bueno que estas aqui"

"ahora vives aqui?"

"si nos acabamos de mudar a Odaiba"

"y a que escuela iras"

"mi papa fue a esa de niño se llama primaria Odaiba"

"mi mama ahi fue tambien y que crees? tambien voy a esa"

Los jovenes se fueron a la escuela al terminar las clases

"iras a tu casa?"

"si dejare mis cosas e ire al kinder con mi mama vienes?"

"si le dejare una nota a mi papa e iremos"

Hikaru corrio rapidamente y dejo una nota a su padre,asi los dos amigos se encaminaron hacia la escuela donde Hikari trabajaba

Mientras tanto el recreo comenzaba y Hikari y su amiga hablaban de nuevo

"pues solo piensa que harias si el estuviera aqui en Odaiba otra vez"

"creo que pensare en eso"

De pronto

"Hola mama ya llegue y mira quien vive aqui en nuestro mismo edificio"

En ese momento entra en hijo de T.K.,ella se queda sorprendida

"Hikaru!"exclamo ella

"pues creo que tendras que pensarlo ya"dijo Adrianitha


	7. Takeshi y Hikaru

Takeshi y Hikaru

"es el hijo de T.K.!!"dijo Adrianitha

Mientras tanto con Davis

"y desde cuando tiene esas alucinaciones?"

"le digo que no son alucinaciones dr,esos me odian"

"y digame señor Motomiya de niño queria ser un power ranger?"

"que no me entiende? no estoy loco!!!"

"creo que entiendo pero creo que tiene alucinaciones,digame le afecto su divorcio?"

Mientras tanto Ken y Miyako estaba afuera

"ojala ese dr lo ayude"

"eso espero me preocupa"

De regreso con Hikari

"hola señora yagami"

"hola Hikaru que gusto verte"

"no es grandioso? Takeshi vive ahora en el mismo edificio que nosotros"

"que!! oh si es grandioso"dijo Hikari con una cara de preocupacion

Despues de un tiempo los niños se fueron a jugar con los niños del kinder,Hikari observaba al hijo de T.K.

"ese niño me recuerda mucho a T.K. cuando eramos niños"

"si y al parecer el destino los vuelve a unir"dijo Adrianitha

"pero no se como lo tome Hikaru"

"el parece que le agradas"

"lo crees?"

"serian una bonita familia amiga"

De pronto una elota golpeo a Adrianitha

"a ver quien la lanzo?"dijo esta un tanto enfadada

Las dos se quedaron mirando a los niños jugar

Mientras tanto con Davis

"y luego me bajo a Hikari y me quito mi paleta y luego lo eligeron a el y no a mi para el equipo de trabajo y me dijo que era aburrido por que jugaba soccer buaaaaaa"

"ya veo,usted debe solucionar ese trauma que tiene"

De vuelta con Hikari

"mira Hikaru llego tu papa"

T.K.habia llegado

"hola Hikari"dijo este saludandola

"hola T.K."saludo ella

"bien Hikaru es hora de irnos"

"sii iremos a comer pizza"dijo este a Takeshi

"mama puedo ir?"

"ya se por que no vienen tu mama y tu asi podremos ir todos"

Hikari volteo a mirar a su amiga,esta la miro y se acerco

"claro Hikari por que no vas yo me encargo de los niños"dijo Adrianitha empujandola levemente

"que bien iremos todos!!"dijo Takeshi

"siiiii"

Hikari y T.K. solo se quedaron mirando despues,ella no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar,asi que los 4 salieron del kinder

Mientras tanto con Davis

"bien señor ya sabe solo descance y habra olvidado todo"

"gracias dr lo hare"dijo este saliendo por la puerta

de pronto

Un monstruo paso corriendo frente a davis y zeo aparecio tras el

"ven aca solo voy a destruirte,digiwild force ranger power!!"

"d magnun fuego!!!"

"doctor!!!!!!!!!!!!!"grito este corriendo de regreso


	8. Tras las puertas

Tras las puertas

"en serio Dr lo vi"

"le dije que se relajara"

"pero en serio lo vi y de rojo"

"tendre que sedarlo"

"ya le dije que no estoy loco!!!!!!!!"

"se lo adverti"dijo el dr

"ahhhhhhhh"exclamo Davis debido a que cayo sedado

Mientras tanto Tai y Matt hablaban

"te lo digo Matt todo saldra a la perfeccion"

"eso espero no quiero que T.K. me odie"

"una amiga de Ella dijo que tu sobrino y el mio se llevan bien"

"eso es bueno"dijo Mimi quien llegaba con cafe

"se durmio ya Natsuki?"dijo Matt

La hija de Matt y Mimi se llama natsuki,ella tiene 10 años,Matt fue uno de los primeros en casarse al igual que Tai con Sora,natsuki tiene un un tanemon,es la primera en tener a un digimon

"si ya lo hizo"

"y que me dices tai como esta Dwayne?"

"el bien entrara al equipo de soccer en dos meses"dijo Tai

Dwayne s el hijo de Sora y Tai tiene 9 años y es la adoracion de Sora,su madre, es considerado por ella el vivo retrato de Tai solo  
que parecio que el heredo algo del caracter de su madre,el nacio un año despues de que la hija de Matt y Mimi nacio,el tiene un agumon

"es curioso recuerdas cuando Sora y tu jugaban soccer?"

"lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer"dijo Tai

Mientras tanto a km de distancia T.K. y Hikari regresaban a sus casas con sus hijos

"bien Takeshi es hora de ir a dormir mañana hay escuela"

"lo mismo Hikaru"

"lo sabemos"dijeron al unisono

"buenas noches Hikaru nos vemos mañana"

"lo mismo takeshi"

Despues Takeshi ya se iba a dormir y rezaba sus oraciones,Hikari estaba tras la puerta

"y cuida a Hikaru y a mis tios y a mi mama y por favor me gustaria de papa al sr takaishi haz algo ahi por favor?"

Hikari al escuchar eso se quedo pensando

"entiendo lo que sientes mi pequeño"dijo en voz baja para que el no la escuchara

Mientras tanto con T.K.

"buenas noches campeon"

"buenas noches papa"

"que duermas bien"

"oye hace tiempo que te separaste de mama"

"si lo se"

"no has pensado en que tal vez aparesca otra señora que quiera ser mi mama?"

"te entiendo Hikaru,pero no es tan facil"

"y si apareciera y ella quisiera ser mi mama?"

"sabes hay cosas que aun debes comprender,no todo es tan facil"

Despues de un rato Hikari estaba en la azotea del edificio estaba muy pensativa de pronto

"Hikari"

"T.K.!!!"

"te sucede algo?"

"es solo que estoy pensativa"

"ya veo"

"Takeshi y Hikaru se han hecho muy amigos"dijo ella

"si asi es,sabes me recuerdan mucho a Matt y a mi"

"parecen hermanos"dijo ella nerviosa


	9. Una platica nocturna

Bien aquí les pongo estos dos capitulos dejen reviews por favor

Zeo

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Una platica nocturna

"que te sucede Hikari?"

"no es nada,cada noche vengo aqui a observar la luna"

"la luna?"

"si a veces me tranquilizo viendo la luna"

"es curioso que digas eso,yo en Francia hacia lo mismo en cuanto Hikaru se dormia"

"es un niño muy tierno"dijo ella

"gracias Takeshi tambien lo es"

"es curioso lo bien que se llevan"

"si parecen hermanos"

Despues de escuchar eso Hikari se puso nerviosa

"que te ocurre?"

"no es nada,solo recordaba viejos tiempos"

"viejos tiempos?"

"recuerdas cuando me salvaste en aquel mar?"

"si lo recuerdo"

"ese fue uno de nuestros mejores momentos"

T.K. no dijo nada solo se quedo observandola,de pronto este miro hacia abajo

"que te ocurre?"

"no es nada Hikari es solo que pensaba en algo que Hikaru me dijo antes de dormir"

"que te dijo?"

"no quiero ponerte nerviosa"dijo el

"es curioso Takeshi tambien me dijo algo,bueno mas bien lo escuche sin querer"

Mientras tanto Davis se habia ido a California,por consejo del dr en decidio alejarse

"bien aqui estara todo bien"

De pronto

"los acabare power rangers"

"es un monstruo!!!!"

"hay que acabar con ellos"

Zeo habia aparecido con tres rangers mas: Tommy,Leo(de digital)y Bridge

"zeo!!!!!!"grito este

"bien encarguemonos de este monstruo"dijo zeo

"listos!!! morfosis!!!"

"waaaaaaaa!!!!!"grito Davis corriendo de ahi,este tomo un taxi

"a donde lo llevo?"

"al aeropuerto rapido!!!,matare a ese doctor!"

Mientras tanto con tai y Matt

"tengo una idea,debemos dejar a T.K. y Hikari solos un tiempo"

"a que te refieres Matt?"

"que ellos deben hablar solos sin que sus hijos esten ahi ya que pueden interferir y provocar una separacion"

"y que propones"pregunto Mimi

"supe que hace poco entre Izzy,Joe y Ken compraron el lugar de aquel campamento,en el que fuimos al digimundo por primera vez y que tal si hacemos un pequeño campamento con nuestros hijos"

"eres briilante Matt!"

"que??"pregunto Mimi

"llevar a nuestros hijos de campamento con alguien que los acompañe"

"aja"

"debemos hacer que T.K. y Hikari se queden"

"por cierto,el pequeño T.K. ya puede ir de campamento?"

"T.K. supongo que ya esta preparado"dijo Matt

"sera una bonita experiencia para nuestro pequeño"dijo Mimi

T.K. tiene 7 años,es el segundo hijo de Matt y Mimi el tiene un tsunomon,es un niño tierno y muy parecido a Tk cuando era niño,razon por la cual lleva su nombre.

"si entonces asi sera,solo busquemos a los que los acompañen"dijo Tai

De regreso con Hikari y T.K. ellos se habian puesto a recirdar aquellos tiempos en los que iban al digimundo,generalmente aquellos tiempos en los que se creia que ellos dos...

"Hikari,por que te casaste con Alexander Cold?"

Hikari no dijo nada solo se puso nerviosa.


	10. el plan empieza

El plan empieza

"alexander fue muy bueno conmigo"

"pero el era muy rigido"

"era un militar que esperabas?"

"pero lo amabas?"pregunto el

Ella se puso nerviosa al parecer T.K. toco algo muy delicado

"por supuesto que lo amaba por eso me converti en su esposa"

"Hikari,por que te fuiste hace 10 años?"

"por que te casaste con caroline de la Fontaine?"

Mientras tanto Matt hablaba por telefono

"bien tu crees que si se pueda Joe?"

"si claro que se puede hablare con Izzy y ken,les servira recordar viejos tiempos"

"muy bien gracias,listo el plan esta en marcha"dijo a Tai

"perfecto!!"dijo Tai

Mientras tanto Hikari habia regresado al apartamento,estaba llorando,se acerco a su hijo el cual dormia,con su mano toco su cabeza acariciandola

"perdoname mi pequeño"dijo ella

T.K. por su parte estaba sentado en un sofa pensando en lo que habia escuchado por su mente retumbaba lo que habia escuchado

"nadie dijo que el hecho de que nos llevaramos bien significara que nos casaramos!!!!!!!!"

"estoy seguro que estas mintiendo Hikari"dijo este

con Hikari quien lloraba en la ventana

"si tan solo supieras"


	11. preparando el campamento

Preparando el campamento

T.K. hablaba con Matt por telefono

"vamos T.K. permite que Hikaru vaya a ese campamento"

"no lo se Matt estas seguro que no iran al digimundo o que una puerta no se   
abrira?"

"izzy dice que eso no pasara pues nosotros con nuestros digivices dominamos  
la puerta,ademas no hay rastros de que aun siga abierta ahi,ademas no ira  
solo ira el hijo de tai,mis hijos,la hija de izzy,Takeshi..."

"el hijo de Hikari tambien va cierto?"

"si lo acabo de mencionar,Ken y Miyako llevaran a su hija tambien"

"esta bien lo dejare ir"

"bien que bueno asi podra convivir mas con sus primos natsuki y T.K."

Mientras tanto con Hikari,tai le decia acerca del campamento

"vamos permite que takeshi vaya"

"esta bien le hara bien convivir con Dwayne"

"ya veraz que estara bien"

"lo se estando tu takeshi estara bien"

"ya veraz que si lo estara"dijo Tai

Mientras tanto con davis

"bien conquistare a HiKari"

davis se encontraba saliendo de su apartamento e iba dispuesto a ver a Hikari sin embargo no adviritio a dos personas que estaban  
arriba en el balcon

"ese Davis no los separara,zeo puedes hacer algo?"

"veamos"

frente a los jovenes habia macetas que estaban en el balconm del apartamento,este empujo una

"ups!!! se me cayo"dijo el joven maliciosamente,sin embargo esta no le dio a davis

"fallaron perdedores"grito davis quien se habia movido a media avenida

"sabes no deberias ponerte a media avenida"dijo Adrianitha

"jajaja si te creere tu me odias"respondio davis

"te lo dijo"dijo zeo

davis volteo a su izquierda y vio venir un camion de gas que lo atropello

"!auch!!!!"

De pronto otros tres carros chocaron con la pipa

"pobre davis"dijo Zeo

"se lo adverti" dijo la chica

"bueno pudo haber sido..."

Cuando el joven iba a terminar de hablar hubo una explosion en el lugar del choque

"ups!!!"dijo Adrianitha

De pronto una llanta incendiandose brinco por arriba de los jovenes,Adrianitha y Zeo se miraron uno al otro

"fuiste tu!!!"dijeron los dos al unisono señalandose uno al otro

De pronto se escucho una ambulancia que llegaba sin embargo esta choco y exploto tambien en el lugar

"vamonos!!!"dijo Zeo

Los jovenes se fueron de ahi


	12. Inicia el campamento

El campamento empieza

Sora y Tai estaban visitando a Davis en el hospital,este estaba todo bendado

"vaya davis,a que idiota se le ocurre ponerse a media avenida justo a la hora en que hay mas transito?"dijo Sora

"no lo se pero debemos irnos Dwayne nos espera en el auto para ir al campamento"dijo Tai

"si vamonos"dijo Sora

Ellos se fueron dejando a Davis ahi

Mientras tanto con Hikari

"bien estas listo?"

"si mama estoy listo,Hikaru y mi primo dwayne nos esperan"dijo Takeshi

"bien vamonos"

Tai,Sora y Dwayne esperaban a Hikari,T.K. no estaba

"bien jovencito recuerda portarte bien"

"si mama lo hare"

Sora se inclino y abrazo a su hijo y le dio un beso a su hijo

Mientras tanto con T.K.

"bien recuerda portarte bien Hikaru"

"si lo hare"dijo el

"bien se bueno con tus primos"

"lo se"

Con Mimi y Matt

Mimi observaba una foto que se habian tomado junto con Natsuki

"muchos recuerdos no?"

"si Matt este sera el primer campamento de nuestros hijos"

"cuida a tu hermano"dijo Mimi a natsuki

"si cuidaremos a T.K."dijo ella

Mientras tanto Davis salia del hospital se habia recuperado y se encontraba en su apartamento

"bien ahora si conquistare a Hikari"

"no lo creo tu mision sera otra"

"eh otra vez ustedes?? y ahora que quieren?"

"tus dioses te encomiendan una mision"dijo Adrianitha

"si aja y que hare ver el maraton de los rangers?"dijo ironicamente

"te encargaras de que Hikari y T.K. se unan para siempre"

"si como no zeo,ahorita lo hago"dijo ironicamente

"si no lo haces te castigare"

"si como no"dijo el

"suficiente"dijo Zeo jalando a Davis hasta un cuarto en el cual habia una cortina,de pronto Davis empezo a gritar

"no pobrecito,no merecia tan cruel castigo"dijo Adrianitha

"no no por favor no mas lo hare lo hare"gritaba

"bien ya lo hara"dijo zeo

"que le hiciste?"

"simplemente lo puse a ver el maraton de los telletubies,junto con la novela de rebelde"

"eso si que es aterrador"dijo ella

"lo hare hare lo que mis dioses me dicen"decia temblando

"bien pues te encargaras de unirlos"dijo Adrianitha

"lo hare lo hare"dijo el

"bien vamonos,tengo hambre,vayamos a una cafeteria,tu pagas"dijo zeo

"oye que caballeroso!!"dijo Adrianitha

"jijijijiji"

"bien vamonos"dijo ella

"pues ya sabes eh Davis"dijo zeo

ellos se fueron de ahi

Mientras tanto Hikari limpiaba el cuarto de takeshi,de pronto encontro un dibujo,en el que aparecian 4 personas,Hikari,Takeshi y t.K. y Hikaru

"Takeshi,por que haces esto"dijo ella

Hikari estuvo viendo el dibujo por unas dos horas despues salio de su casa con un semblante de decision.


	13. la aparicion

La aparicion

Hikari habia salido de su apartamento,se dirigio al numero donde T.K.  
y Hikaru vivian,sin embargo este no se encontraba asi que regreso a su apartamento.

Hikari entro al pasillo de su apartamento,de pronto sintio que se desvanecia y un escalofrio que le recorria la piel,sintio que se desmayaba,sin embargo se detuvo de la pared,de pronto miro se encontraba de nuevo en aquel mar de tinieblas al cual habia jurado jamas volver,podia escuchar lamentos de personas,de pronto se escucho una voz

"pagaras por tu afrenta hecha,entiendelo jamas podras irte de nosotros"

Mientras tanto en el campamento estaban reunidos los hijos de T.K.,Hikari,Tai y Matt al igual que los hijos de ken e izzy,Joe,iZZy  
Ken y Miyako cuidaban a los niños,en una computadora laptop trabajaba la pequeña Megan,la hija de izzy

Megan Tiene 10 años es la hija de izzy tiene una gran curiosidad hacia el mundo de los digimon  
y ha hecho grandes analisis acerca de estos,mismos que izzy desconoce que existen

"vamos megan no piensas divertirte un poco? para eso estamos aqui"dijo Natsuki

"vamos dame solo unos minutos los datos acerca de megakabuterimon esta casi completos"

"tu digimon apenas y puede transformarse en tentomon,que ya quieres llegar al siguiente nivel?"

"calla nadie debe saberlo"dijo Megan tapandole la boca a esta

"lo siento ya se que nuestros padres no deben saber que Dwayne,tu,T.K.,Elliana y yo podemos hacer digievolucionar a  
nuestros digimons"

"si lo se sere mas cuidadosa"

"deberias serlo"dijo una joven que era la misma imagen de miyako cuando era niña y esta iba al digimundo

"a eres tu Elliana"dijo Dwayne quien se acercaba

Elliana es la hija de Miyako y Ken,es la viva imagen de su madre solo que sin anteojos,es de caracter relajado  
pero en ocasiones sabe ser mur estricta,es muy estudiosa y curiosa tiene un hawkmon

"por cierto donde estan Hikaru y Takeshi?"pregunto Elliana

"lo unico que se es que se fueron a hablar a otra parte"dijo T.K.

Mientras tanto Hikaru y Takeshi caminaban por el bosque

"sabes tu mama me agrada mucho,si mi mama estuviera conmigo quisiera que fuera como la tuya"dijo Hikaru

"sabes? lo mismo digo acerca de tu papa,es una lastima que mi papa haya muerto se que si hubiera estado conmigo seria como tu papa"dijo Takeshi

"no seria grandioso que nuestros padres se casaran?"pregunto Hikaru

"si seria grandioso"respondio Takeshi

De pronto la platica de los jovenes se vio interumpida por un sonido,al parecer alguien tocaba una flauta

"de donde viene ese ruido?"pregunto Takeshi

"viene de aquellos arbustos"dijo Hikaru

"vayamos a averiguar"dijo Takeshi

"si"

Los jovenes se aproximaron hacia unos arbustos,ahi vieron a un joven de rubia cabellera larga,vestia una especie de traje  
a la uzansa jedi,este tocaba una flauta dorada la cual emitia una musica armoniosa,de pronto  
este dejo de tocar y dirigio una mirada hacia los niños

"vaya es un honor para mi conocer a los frutos del amor de la luz y la esperanza"dijo este

"esperanza?"pregunto Hikaru

"luz?"pregunto Takeshi

"alerta por que el mal atacara nuevamente y solo la luz de esperanza podra salvar a los mundos"decia el joven

"a que te refieres?"pregunto Hikaru

"quien eres tu?"pregunto takeshi

"mi nombre es Tetsuo"dijo este desapareciendo de ahi

"eso si fue muy raro"dijo Takeshi

"tienes razon"dijo Hikaru

Mientras tanto Hikari habia salido de su apartamento se sentia muy mal,de pronto esta se desmayaba y fue agarrada por T.K. quien llegaba en ese momento

"Hikari te encuentras bien?"pregunto el de pronto este toco su frente

"tienes fiebre lo mejor es ir a mi casa ahi estaras bien"dijo este

"mi angel no te separes de mi"susurro esta

"que?? no,no lo hare Hikari"dijo este llevandola a su apartamento.


	14. Aquellos recuerdos

Ahora les pongo este capitulo acompañado de la cancion perdoname en silencio de reyli

Aquellos recuerdos

Hikari estaba acostada en la cama de T.K.,este estaba junto a ella

"que que paso?"

"que bueno la fiebre ya bajo"dijo T.K. poniendo su mano sobre su frente

"gracias T.K."

"por nada"dijo mirando a Hikari

"es curioso no? te acuerdas la ultima vez que me enferme?"

"si tenias doce"

"T.K."

"si?"

"despues de todo este tiempo,hay algo que extrañes de cuando eramos niños?"

"Hikari,yo quiero decirte que me perdones"

"perdonarte por que?"pregunto ella

"por si hace tiempo te hice sentir mal"

"no jamas me senti mal contigo,al contrario siempre me gusto tu compania"

_Oye...  
Cuantas tonterias  
te decia y me decias  
todo era tan simple  
entre los dos_

"sabes?,me gustaria regresar el tiempo a cuando teniamos doce"

Ella no dijo nada solo lo miro tiernamente

"sabes siempre esta vivo el recuerdo de cuando me sakvaste de aquel mar"

"si lo recuerdo"

Flashback

Acababan de salir de aquel mar de tinieblas,ella estaba abrazada de el

"gracias T.K."

"te prometo que jamas volveras a ese lugar"dijo T.K.

"gracias pero"

"no te preocupes yo sere tu angel desde ahora"dijo el

De pronto las miradas de los dos se entrelazaron,de pronto sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco,hasta que finalmente sus labios se tocaron,aquel era su primer beso

_Siempre era domingo  
madrugadas tivias  
y eramos los dueños del amor_

  
fin flasback

"recuerdo aquel momento"dijo ella

"si yo tambien,sabes cuando te fuiste quede devastado"

Ella no dijo nada solo sigui mirandolo

"por eso quiero que me perdones"dijo el

_Hasta que un dia un viento helado  
se metio en la habitacion  
congelandome la piel y el corazon  
Y desperto de mi pasado  
los fantasmas y una horrible confusion nos abrazo_

Me dueles, me ardes me siento cobarde  
te quise dar la vida y hoy casi te me olvidas,  
no entiendo, no hables  
yo se que soy culpable  
mejor ni te despidas  
perdoname en silencio.. por favoor

"sabes,yo tampoco te he olvidado,al contrario siempre has estado presente en mi"dijo ella

Ellos se abrazaron en ese momento,de pronto a T.K. se le escaparon unas palabras

"te amo"dijo el

Ella se quedo sorprendida,solo lo miro

"no me puedo callar mas!,yo jure que siempre te amaria"dijo ella

"perdoname por haberme casado con caroline de la fontaine"dijo el

"ella te dio a Hikaru,no la odies nunca"

_Lluvia y melodias, y perfecta melodia  
y era nuestro pan de cada dia  
Nada nos faltaba... nada nos dolia  
Y eramos los dueños del amor_

Y hasta que un dia un viento helado  
se metio en la habitacion,  
congelandome la piel y el corazon  
Y desperto de mi pasado  
los fantasmas y una horrible confusion, nos abrazo...  


"no creo que jamas la perdonare,por lo que hizo"

"no simplemente creo que no se sintio segura de lo que en realidad sentia hacia ti"dijo ella

"yo solo amare a una persona"dijo el dirigiendo una tierna mirada hacia ella

_Me dueles, me ardes me siento cobarde  
te quise dar la vida y hoy casi te me olvidas,  
no entiendo, no hables...  
yo se que soy culpable  
mejor ni te despidas  
perdoname en silencio.. porfavoor_

Cuantas tonterias, te decia y me decias...

"no digas nada solo abrazame"dijo ella

De pronto ese abrazo se convirtio en caricias,los minutos pasaban y el termino junto a ella,una vez mas se demostraron aquel puro y gran amor que siempre habian sentido,aquel amor incorruptible.

El se sentia en el cielo,mientras pasaba sus manos y sus labios por el cuerpo de ella,Hikari  
no pudo evitar disimular una sonrisa al tenerlo junto a ella.

"prometo que jamas estaras sola"dijo el

"lo se mi angel"dijo ella

en ese momento parecian que volvian a tener 18 años y que todo se escribia nuevamente para como debia ser,sin embargo,podria ese amor superar los retos que pronto vendrian?.


	15. Promesas rotas

promesas rotas

Hikari y T.K. se encontraban en el parque,iban tomados de la mano

"te acuerdas de todo lo que pasabamos en este parque?"

"si lo recuerdo,aqui pasamos muchas ocsas de niños"dijo ella

Mientras tanto en un cine de la ciudad

"gracias por invitarme al cine zeo"

"no es nada,jeje ademas queria ir con una amiga"

"jeje gracias"

"quieres ir a comer? yo invito"

"pues ya que insistes"

"bien pues vamos"

"por cierto,de donde tienes tanto dinero?"

"ah pues traigo tarjetas de credito"

"tienes tarjeta?"

"si"

en el apartamento de davis

"donde esta?? mis tarjetas de credito,no las encuentro

De regreso con Hikari y T.K.

"gracias por esta noche"

"no es nada amor"dijo T.K.

Finalmente ellos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso que duro unos segundos,Hikari entro muy feliz a su apartamento,de pronto volvio a sentir que se desmayaba

"entiendelo pagaras tu afrenta de hace años"

"que es lo que quieres de mi?"

"tu tienes un proposito y tu luz debe ser extinguida,todo lo que amas se destruira"

"no no les hagas daño!!!"

De pronto la voz ceso y todo volvio a la normalidad

"no no dejare que les hagan daño a ellos,no lo permitire,aunque tenga que romper las promesas que he hecho"dijo ella

Despues miro hacia la puerta

"T.K. perdoname"


	16. Cambios

Cambios

habian pasado dos dias desde lo ocurrido aquel dia,el campamento de los niños terminaba,por su parte T.K. intentaba acercarse a Hikari pero esta lo evitaba

"Hikari que pasa??"

"no es nada"

"no mientas a ti te ocurre algo,me has estado evitando desde hace dos dias"

"no es nada"

"pero que hay de lo que me dijiste aquel dia?"le dijo T.K.

"aquel dia estaba enferma no sabia lo que decia"

"mientes"

"no olvida todo eso que paso,eso jamas debio ocurrir"

"pero Hikari"

"pero nada"

"yo te amo"

"lo siento mi amor es y sera por siempre Alexander Cold y guardare su luto por siempre"

"que dices!!!"dijo ella tomandola del brazo

"sueltame!!"dijo ella dandle una bofetada,y se fue de ahi

"Hikari espera!!"dijo el mas no la siguio

Horas despues el campamento terminaba y los niños hablaban

"bien ya saben guarden el secreto acerca de las digievoluciones de los digimon"

"lo haremos Raven"dijo Hikaru

"no te preocupes el secreto esta a salvo conmigo"dijo Takeshi

"mas les vale"dijo Elliana

Despues de eso los niños se despidieron,Takeshi llego a su casa,ahi Hikari preparaba las cosas  
de el

"que pasa mama?"pregunto el

"en unos dias te vas a una escuela en Francia"dijo ella

"pero por que?"

"es una buena oportunidad para ti, no preguntes" dijo ella secamente

"pero"

"pero nada"

"no lo hare yo quiero estar aqui"

"lo siento Takeshi ya se decidio y es lo que haras"

De pronto

"no no lo hare me quedare aqui" dijo el llendose de ahi, dejando a Hikari sola

"Takeshi!!"decijo esta sin embargo el joven no respondio

De pronto se escucho que alguien cayo al suelo,Hikari se habia desmayado

"mama,mama!!!! Respondeme!!"

"ayudenme !!! mama"


	17. El mensaje

El mensaje

Takeshi habia ido a pedirle ayuda a T.K.,este habia llamado a una ambulancia y ella ahora se encontraba internada

"fue mi culpa"decia Takeshi

"no no lo es"dijo Hikaru

"Hikaru tiene razon"dijo Megan

Los hijos de Matt,Tai,Izzy,Miyako se encontraban ahi,Megan tenia una computadora y estaba trabajando

"es que tienes que traer esa computadora incluso hasta a un hospital?"

"vamos estoy aburrida"dijo ella como defenza

Mientras tanto Matt,Sora,Tai,Mimi y T.K. hablaban

"Takeshi esta muy preocupado"dijo el

"lo se,sabes te preocupas como si tu fueras su padre"dijo Tai

"vamos Tai no es momento de bromas"

"por cierto que dijo el doctor?"dijo Sora

"que le dio un ataque al corazon y esta delicada"dijo T.K. triste

Mientras tanto con los niños

"si mi mama se muere no sabre que hacer?"

"vamos calma no pasara eso"

"lo crees? Hikaru"

"claro,la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere"

de pronto en la pc de Megan aparecio un mensaje

"para restaurar el poder de la luz,las tinieblas deben ser eliminadas  
por los poderes de los emblemas,es tiempo de que los corazones se unan para salvar a los mundosmla respuesta esta en sus digivices"

"quien envio esto?"dijo Megan

"no entiendo lo que quiere decir"dijo Elliana

"de nuevo eso de la luz y la esperanza"dijo Takeshi

"crees que tenga que ver con aquel joven que vimos?"dijo Hikaru

"no lo se"dijo takeshi

"bien digannos lo que saben"dijo Dwayne

"creo que deben saberlo"dijo Takeshi

Mientras tanto lejos de ahi

"malvado zeo te ahorcare!! como te atreves a hacerle eso a Hikari"

xx"espera todo tiene un motivo"

"si claro como no"dijo Adrianitha

de pronto

"bien ustedes dos me diran quien sobregiro mis tarjetas de credito"

"si a poco?"dijo SAdrianitha soltando a zeo

"vamos calma"dijo zeo incorporandose

"tu y tu noviecita me las pagaran"dijo davis

"no somos novios!!!!"dijeron al unisono

"a si entonces??"

"amigos!!!"dijeron al unisono

"bien pero eso no cambia lo que les hare"dijo Davis avalanzandose contra zeo,este cayo al suelo y con sus pies avento a davis por la ventana

"aaaaaaa echen paja!!"

"wow cayo de un decimo piso"dijo zeo

"morira?"

"no creo siempre se salva"dijo zeo

"vaya si que tiene suerte ese sujeto"dijo Adrianitha


	18. vamos al digimundo!

vamos al digimundo!!!

bien lejos del hospital donde estaban todos

"te ahorcare ya veraz pequeño demonio por hacer eso a Hikari"

xx"ya llevas tres horas haciendome eso no te cansas acaso?"

"es que tu cuello esta suavecito,no lastima ni nada"

"ya veo,solo dejame respirar dos segundos no?"

"esta bien"djo soltandolo

Mientras tanto en el hospital

"doctor como se encuentra Hikari?"

"sigue aun dormida,sin embargo su condicion es grave"

"quiere decir que?"dijo T.K.

"asi es,desgraciadamente aun no sabemos que le ocurre"

"no no puede ser eso"dijo T.K.

con los niños

"aun no sabes quien envio ese mensaje?"

"no no lo se dwayne"dijo raven

"los digivices"dijo Hikaru

"traes tu digivice Hikaru?"

"asi es Takeshi"dijo el

"nosotros tambien los traemos"dijo Elliana mostrando el digivice de su hermanito T.K.

"igual yo"dijo Megan

"y yo"dijo Dwayne"

"mi computadora tiene una puerta configurada hacia el digimndo"dijo Megan

"si pero hay un problema si vamos al digimundo nuestros padres nos veran debemos  
ir a mi casa y ahi abriri la puerta"dijo la hija de Miyako

"vamos"dijo takeshi

"si hagamoslo"dijo Hikaru

"estan seguros??"dijo Megan

"si asi salvaremos a mi mama"dijo takeshi

los niños emprendieron la marcha,mientras tanto con izzy quien tenia su computadora

"que pasa izzy??"dijo tai

"en mi pc se activo un mensaje"dijo el

"que dice?"

"que la luz debe ser salvada por los elegidos"

"quieres decir que Hikari se encuentra asi por que algo sucede en el digimundo?"

"asi es T.K."

"debemos ir"

"espera,hay algo que no entiendo,dice que los frutos de los emblemas salvaran al digimundo"

"y a que se refiere??"

"no lo se"dijo izzy

De pronto Sora quien escucho todo

"Dwayne!!!"exclamo preocupada

"no estan se fueron a casa de Hikaru"dijo Mimi

"los niños!!! ahora se a lo que se refieren"exclamo izzy asombrado

"debemos ir a buscaros,vamos"dijo tai

mientras tanto e la casa de T.K.

"bien la puerta esta abierta"dijo raven

"es hora"dijo Dwyane

los niños apuntaron con sus digivices hacia la pantalla de la pc

"por favor llevanos al digimundo"dijo Hikaru

de pronto una fuerte luz se provoco y estos entraron a la pc,camino al digimundo,en eso Sora y Mimi llegaron sin embargo ya era tarde

"se han ido"dijo Mimi

"dwayne!!!"grito Sora abrazando a tai

"se por que lo hiciste,tu puedes campeon"dijo tai


	19. Digievolucion!: recuerdos de valor

y empiezan las aventuras de los hijos de los los que gusten agregarme como un contacto

Digievolucion!!!: recuerdos de valor

"se fueron"dijo Miyako

"pero que tienen que hacer ellos en el digimundo que nosotros ya no?"dijo Tai

"no lo se"dijo izzy

"Dwayne!!! debemos ir tras el"dijo Sora

"no se puede la puerta ha sido cerrada"dijo izzy

"dwayne!!!"grito Sora tomando su digivice sin embargo la puerta no se abria

mientras tanto los niños habia llegado al digimundo,se habian encontrado con sus digimon

"bien esta sera una mision"dijo Megan

"la primera que tengamos en este digimundo solos"dijo natsuki

"si la primera"dijo T.K.

"listo takeshi?"dijo Hikaru

este asintio con la cabeza,de pronto un Shellmon aparecio y empezaba a atacarlos

"por que nos ataca ese digimon?"dijo Elliana

"no lo se,pero debemos enfrentarlo"dijo Megan

"agumon es hora"dijo Dwayne tomando su digivice,de pronto el shellmon golpeo en la tierra haciendo que Dwayne cayera sosteniendose de una leana que habia

"Dwayne!!"exclamo Hikaru

"natsuki,T.K. ayuden a Dwayne,takeshi,Hikaru encarguemonos de ese digimon"dijo Megan

"si!!!"dijeron al unisono

"bien es hora de probar esto"dijo megan tomando su digivice,los otros dos la imitaron

"digimon digievoluciona!!"gritaron al unisono,de pronto una fuerte luz que envolvio a los digimon de los niños

tentomon armor digivolves a: imperial kabuterimon!!!! el poder del conociemiento!! (acabo de inventar mi version de el)

digievoluciona con el microchip m2 (creado por Megan)este digimon tiene una fuerza descomunal su tenica especial es el destruction Shock!!! un fuerte relampago de mas de mil volteos

gatomon armor digivolves a: nerfertimon!!!! la luz del camino

identico a la evolucion del gatomon de Hikari,solo que este digimon es mas rapido y sus ataques son mas poderosos,digievoluciona con el microchip m2 creacion de megan

patamon armor digivolves a: pegasumon la esperanza eterna!!!

lo mismo que el pegasumon de T.K. solo que el microchip M2 le da mas rapides al volar y en cada uno de sus ataques

"ohhhh si!!! el microchip funciona bien!!!!"dijo Megan celebrando

"eso no lo sabremos hasta acabar con ese monstruo"dijo takeshi

"amigos a la carga!!"dijo Hikaru a los digimon,estos asintieron

mientras tanto

"Dwayne sostente!!"gritaba natsuki de pronto un halsemon aparecio y quien lo acompañaba era

"Elliana!!!!"gritaron los niños al unisono

"Dwayne sueltate te atraparemos"dijo esta

el joven asi lo hizo y fue atrapado por el digimon de la joven,mientras tanto el Shellmon era eliminado por los ataques de los digimon de los otros niños

"wiiiiiii mi creaciojn funciona bien!!"celebraba la hija de izzy

"vaya veo que te esforzaste"dijo Hikaru

de pronto aparecio aquel joven

"es ese joven tetsuo"dijo Hikau

"muy bien han pasado la prueba"dijo este

"prueba??"dijo Elliana junto a su hawkmon quien ya habia vuelto a la normalidad al igual que los otros digimon

"asi es solo ustedes pueden salvar a la portadora de la luz y a este digimundo"dijo mirando a takeshi y a Hikaru

"que debemos hacer?"pregunto Megan

"si dinoslo la vida de mi mama corre peligro"dijo takeshi

"esta bien,siganme"dijo este a los niños,estos lo siguieron

mientras tanto T.K. estaba con Hikari esta aun dormia

"resiste por favor no te vayas"decia este,de pronto sintio la mano de ella sobre la suya

"T.K. prometeme que cuidaras a takeshi"

"Hikari no digas eso por favor--decia llorando--te necesito"

ella tapo con sus deods los labios de el impidiendo que este termninara de hablar

"lo se,escucha por favor"dijo ella


	20. Unidos estaremos: empieza la mision!

Unidos estaremos; la mision empieza  
(recuerdos de amistad)

Los niños habian seguido a aquel joven hasta las ruinas de un templo en este habia figuras de animales

"que es este lugar?"pregunto Hikaru

"este es el antiguo templo del ninjeti"dijo este (que??? soy fan de power rangers y???"

"ninjeti??"dijeron al unisono Hikaru,takeshi,natsuki,T.K.Elliana,megan y Dwayne (sin queres son 6 xD)

"el ninjeti es el poder de los antiguos animales"dijo tetsuo

"animales?"pregunto takeshi

"asi es antes de que los emblemas que tuvieron sus padres aparecierran el digimundo era custodiado por  
6 animales de luz muy poderosos estos eran:

el simio fuerte y valiente

el lobo agil y con grandes conocimientos

el sapo humilde pero valiente y dispuesto a sacrificar todo por otros

el oso fuerte y audaz

la grulla agil y graciosa

y el halcon,amo y señor de los cielos

"asi que esos son los animales"dijo Megan

"y que tienen que ver con mi mama?"

"mucho el emblema de tu madre es de la luz y estos animales eran en parte la fuente de esa luz,al parecer  
las gemas de la corona donde se encontraban fueron robadas"

"corona??"

"veran se dice que el alma de esos animales se encontraba en una corona de oro macizo,esta era la corona aurora  
la cual tenia un gran poder"

Mientras tanto con Hikari y T.K.

"Hikari no me niego a hacerlo si tu no estas conmigo"

"por favor,se que le agradas a Takeshi y el a ti por favor prometeme que cuidaras de el"

"no digas eso yo te necesito mi luz"

"mi luz se extingue"dijo ella

"no digas eso"

"escucha debes saber algo acerca de takeshi,el es la razon por la que me case con Alexander Cold"

"Hikari no sigas por favor"

"T.K. recuerdas aquella vez hace 1o años?.aquel primer momento hermoso que tuvimos?"

El se ruborizo

"veraz Takeshi es tu hijo"

T.K. no dijo nada solo se quedo mirandola

"te dire que paso"

mientras tanto

"buscare esas gemas de esa corona"dijo Takeshi

"no lo haras solo"dijo Hikaru

"si piensan hacer eso ustedes dos estan equivocados,tambien nosotros buscamos una aventura"dijo natsuki

"natsuki!!"exclamo takeshi casi son lagrimas en los ojos

"y cuenta conmigo tambien"

"Dwayne!!"dijo takeshi al escuchar a este

"y yo"

"megan!"

"y yo"

"T.K."

"y si meg lo hara yo tambien"

"Elliana"

"muy bien su mision es buscar las gemas de la corona aurora"dijo tetsuo

"siii"dijeron al unisono los niños

"bien su mision empieza niños"

"bien hacia donde debemos ir?"

"sus digivices los guiaran a donde se encuentran las gemas"dijo este

"bien vamos"dijo Hikaru


	21. revelaciones

revelaciones:recuerdos de conocimiento

"te dire todo lo que paso T,K hace 10 años"

"pero como es posible eso?"

"despues de aquella vez que tu y yo estuvimos solos,yo me empece a sentir mal y fui al medico,el me dijo que estaba esperando a Takeshi"

"pero por que no me lo dijiste?"

"yo iba a decirtelo,pero cuando iba a hacerlo me encontre a carol"

Flasback

Hikari estaba en una cafeteria de pronto llego caroline de la Fontaine una chica de cabello negro largo,casi de la misma altura que Hikari

"hola Hikari"

"hola carol"

"por que tan contenta?"

"es un secreto y tu?"

"pues me caso"dijo carol

"y quien es el afortunado?"

"T.K. takaishi"

Al escuchar ese nombe Hikari se quedo helada sintio que le mentian

"T T.K."murmuro esta

"si se casara conmigo en cuanto regrese de su viaje de su viaje a españa en el que promocionara su nuevo libro"decia esta

fin flasback

"eso una fue mentira de ella"dijo T,K

"despues Alexander me hizo una proposicion que acepte"

Flasback

Hikari estaba en su casa llorando

"por que? por que? que significo para el aquella entrega que hice?"decia llorando

de pronto ella puso sus manos en su vientre

"mi pequeño al parecer el destino quiere que no tengas padre"

de pronto alguien toco a la puerta,ella abrio era un hombre vestido de azul,de unos 20 años,de cabello castaño claro,tenia una mirada firme

"Alexander que haces aqui?"pregunto ella

"Hikari se que estas embarazada"dijo este con una voz fuerte

"no lo niegues lo se te escuche cuando gritaste de alegria en el hospital yo estaba ahi"dijo el

"seria tonto que lo negara"dijo ella

"tambien se que es de takaishi y el se casara Caroline de la fontaine"dijo este haciendo que el rostro de Hikari se llenara de lagrimas

"escucha Hikari quiero pedirte algo,por favor te pido que aceptes lo que te dire"

"y que es?"

"que te cases conmigo"

Hikari se quedo impactada,con una mirada seria hacia este

"se que es algo impactante pero por favor escuchame,desgraciadamente voy a morir,me quedan solo unos años de vida y no hay nadie a quien le deje mis propiedades y mi dinero,por eso quiero que te cases conmigo para que asi cuando yo me vaya tu tengas lo mio y asi le des un futuro a tu hijo"

Fin flasback

"asi que acepte,meses despues Takeshi nacio y Alexander le tomo cariño a el,Alexander fue muy bueno conmigo pues jamas me obligo a nada y ni siquiera me also una mano,despues el murio quedando yo como heredera de sus poseciones"

"ya veo,el a pesar de que era muy rigido,sabia cumplir su palabra"dijo T.K.

"asi es"

"yo recuerdo que cuando regrese tu ya no estabas en Odaiba,Tai me dijo que te habias casado con Alexander Cold y que tenias un hijo"

"Tai siempre penso que Takeshi era tu hijo,sin embargo yo nunca lo confirme"

"si despues carol siempre estuvo pegada a mi y despues terminamos casandonos y nacio Hikaru"

"al parecer carol habia planeado todo"dijo Hikari

"jamas la perdonare por eso"dijo el

"prometeme que lo cuidaras y veraz por takeshi como lo que es: tu hijo"

"Hikari noo digas eso"decia con lagrimas en los ojos,esta lo miraba

"sabes Takeshi tiene esa misma mirada que tu,cuando veia sus ojos sentia tu esperanza en el"

Mientras tanto en el digimundo

"bien el rastro parece indicar que esta dentro de esa cueva"dijo Megan

"bien debemos entrar"dijo Takeshi

"espera!"dijo Megan tomandolo del brazo

"hay que ser cuidadosos,vayamos tres de nosotros y los otros esperen aqui"dijo Hikaru

"entendido"

Natsuki,Hikaru y Takeshi entraron a la cueva,siguiendo aque extraño rastro,de pronto Natsuki dio un grito"

"que ocurre?!!"preguntaron al unisono

Mientras tanto en casa de tai Sora observaba una foto de su familia

"vamos Sora no te preocupes Dwayne estara bien"dijo tai

"mi pequeño,mi bebe esta solo en el digimundo"decia esta,tai la abrazo

"tai perdoname por no haberte podido dar muchos bebes"dijo esta llorando

"yo te amo y no me importa nada,tu eres la mujer mas perfecta para mi"dijo el

Despues de que se casaron,tai y Sora intentaban tener un hijo,sin embargo costo mucho para ello,pues Sora tuvo que someterse a un tratamiento de fertilidad,meses despues Dwayne nacio,esa es la razon por la cual Sora siempre cuida a Dwayne,en cuanto a tai el siempre tiene la esperanza de que mas adelante Dwayne tenga hermanos(vaya cosas que se me ocurren no?)

"ademas sabes que natsuki,Hikaru;megan y Elliana estan con ellos"dijo el

Mientras tanto en casa de izzy el habia encontrado en la habitacion de Megan un disquet,el cual analizaba en su pc

"wow supo crear un microchip para los digimon,libre de virus"decia asombrado este al observar lo que el disquet contenia


	22. La primera joya,recuerdos de amor?

La primera joya, recuerdos de amor?

Hikari tenia la visita de una amiga

"entones tuviste que decirle todo"

"si tuve que decirle que Takeshi es su hijo"

"pero es que piensas que moriras?"

"es algo que siento"

"pero no moriras eso te lo aseguro,si no pagara las consecuencias otro"

"que dijiste??"

"no nada"

"por cierto zeo simepre esta contigo,donde esta??"

"ehhh dijo que tenia que hacer algo"

a varios kms de ahi en un apartamento, colgando de cabeza, amarrado de un decimo piso,en un balcon

"esa adrianitha,no tenia por que hacerme eso,ya le dije que todo pasa por una razon,no tenia por que colgarme como a un pescado"

"hay ya callate ruidoso"dijo davis quien estaba de la misma forma

"es que siempre tienes que ser tan insoportable davis?"

"yo insoportable? te equivocas mi mami me dijo que siempre fui lindo y agradable"

"pobre mujer debio haber sufrido mucho despues de que naciste?"

"oye!! no digas eso yo soy agradable"

"si y yo soy un power ranger un momento soy un power ranger"

"si y como sales de esta? eh señor ranger"

"pues me liberaria de no ser por que estoy amarrado y mi morpher me lo quito cuando me colgo de aqui"

"aja si como no"

"no te muevas!"

"por que?"

"hay un pajaro mordisqueando la soga"

"noooo si ese pajarraco muerde eso me voy a caer y me voy a romper la"

"davis callate!!"

De pronto el pajaro termino de morder la soga callendo davis

"aaaaaaaaaaaabajo!!"

"jejeje pobre davis,lo bueno es que pude sugetarme con mis pies del barandal hasta que ASdrianitha regrese,espero no tarde"

Mientras tanto en el digimundo

"que ocurre nat?"pregunto Hikaru

"encontre una de las joyas,es la joya del oso!"

"y como sabes que es la joya del oso?"pregunto takeshi

"sera por que es amarilla y tiene un oso incrustado en el centro?"dijo esta 

"que es ese ruido?"pregunto takeshi

"de pronto detras de los niños aparecio un Snimon

"corran si quieren vivir!"dijo Natsuki saliendo de ahi junto con los otros rapidamente llegando a donde se encontraban Megan y los otros

"que paso? encontraron la gema?"pregunto Dwayne

"la gema y otra cosa"dijo Hikaru asustado

"y que es esa otra cosa?"pregunto Megan

De pronto el snimon aparecio frente a ellos

"eso!!!!"dijeron al unisono los tres

Los niños salieron corriendo a toda velocidad de ahi,de pronto Natsuki se detuvo

"ya me canse,es hora de pelear,palmon es tiempo!"

"te apoyo"dijo Dwayne

Los niños tomaron sus digivices

"digimon digievoluciona!"

palmon armor digivolves a: magnarosemon! la pureza del corazon

Un digimon planta parecido a Lilimon,su tecnica especial es:  
espada rapida,con la cual puede cortar cualquier cosa,es un digimon del tipo guerrero

agumon armor digivolves a: kightgreymon! la espada valerosa

Otro digimon guerrero,su tecnica especia es la garra tsunami,la cual puede cortar hasta al metal mas duro,es un digimon muy fuerte y poderoso

"wow!"exclamaron los niños al unisono

Los digimon atacaron al snimon acabandolo rapidamente

"jijiji mi chip es sorprendente no?"

"vamos megan no seas tan modesta"dijo Elliana

"es cierto,ademas no solo eres el cerebro de esto,sin esos lentes te ves linda"dijo Dwayne

"Linda?"pregunto la hija de izzy

"si ademas eres hermosa,inteligente,y esos ojos verdes que tienes te hacen ver bien"sigui diciendo el hijo de Tai

Natsuki,Elliana, y los otros hicieron una cara de complicidad hacia Dwayne

Megan despues de escuchar eso se ruborizo un poco,depues se quedo observando a Dwayne

"pues tu eres"dijo cerrando los ojos ruborizada

"eres un niñito mimado!! que cree que puede ligar a las niñas!!!! con cumplidos!!!"grito esta

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos e impactados por la cara que Dwayne tenia,una cara de regañado

"bien me callare"dijo Dwayne

"jijiji vaya don juan te salio mal eso"dijo natsuki

"jejeje suerte al intentar decirle a alguien que te gusta"dijo Elliana

"vaya primo eres todo un caso"dijo Takeshi

"bien debemos continuar la busqueda de las gemas"dijo Megan recuperada 

"si debemos seguir"dijo Elliana


	23. Las sombras se levantan

Las sombras se levantan

Hikari caminaba por aquel mar extraño nuevamente,se escuchaban sollozos y lamentos de personas,de pronto una sombra se poso junto a ella

"entiendelo moriras,ese es tu destino,jamas huiras de nosotros"

"pero por que yo?"

"ese es tu destino,morir en las sombras"

"las sombras?"

"tu luz sera extinguida"

De pronto ella se desperto sobresaltada

"Hikari que te ocurre?"dijo T.K. quien estaba dormido junto a ella,ella aun estaba en el hospital

"no no es nada"dijo Hikari tratando de ocultar una cara de preocupacion

"prometeme que cuidaras de takeshi"dijo esta llorando abrazando a T.K.

"todo saldra bien"dijo el

Mientras tanto en el digimundo,era de noche ya y los niños habian acampado cerca de un lago,donde habian pescado y se disponian a dormir

"que te ocurre takeshi?"pregunto Hikaru

"estoy preocupado por mi mama,solo se puede salvar al encontrar las joyas de esa corona"

"no te preocupes,la corona estara completa y veraz que nuestros padres se casaran"dijo Hikaru

"como planeamos?"pregunto este

"si como lo planeamos"

Mientras tanto megan estaba en una de las orillas del lago,veia su reflejo en este,se habia quitado sus lentes

"que ocurre?"

"Natsuki? que haces aqui?"

"nada solo descansaba mi mirada y me lavaba el rostro"

"en serio?"

"si o que pensabas algo mas?"

"sabes Dwayne es un buen chico,solo es un año menor que tu"

"que piensas,acaso crees que yo y ese enano?"

"no yo no decia nada"dijo natsuki

"mas te vale"dijo ella rubirizandose

"y por que te ruborizaste?"le pregunto ella

"yo? no estas mal es tierra"

"tierra eh?"

Mientras tanto en el templo ninjeti,tetsuo observaba el agua de una fuente

"esos niños son asombrosos,han creado nuevas digievoluciones para los digimon"decia este

"sin embargo las sombras se han empezado a levantar"dijo Adrianitha que llegaba junto a este

"oh es usted,que hace aqui?"

"queria recorrer el digimundo"dijo ella

"y su amigo?"

"mi amigo,oh zeo!! ya me acorde,eh nahhh el aguanta"

en el mundo real

"si no me equivoco ya son las 7 de la noche y esa Adrianitha aun no lega!!"


	24. Las dos joyas

Las dos joyas,tengamos fe  
(recuerdos de confianza)

habia amanecido en el digimundo,los niños habian desayunado ya y seguian el rastro hacia la siguiente joya de la corona de pronto al llegar al pie de un monte

"mi señal apunta hacia la izquierda"dijo takeshi

"la mia hacia la derecha"dijo Hikaru

"hacia donde debemos ir?"pregunto natsuki

"es odvio hay dos joyas esparcidas por aqui"dijo Dwayne

"debemos dividirnos"dijo natsuki

"Hikaru,natsuki y yo iremos por ese lado"dijo Takeshi

"bien megan,Dwayne y elliana iran por ese lado"dijo Hikaru

"hey!,por que nosotros juntos?"pregunto megan

"nosotros dos debemos ir juntos y megan y tu tienen digimons fuertes"dijo Takeshi

"solo por eso?"pregunto Dwayne

"vamos caminen ya!!"dijo Elliana

"bien nos veremos en cuanto tengamos la joya"dijo takeshi

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza

Mientras tanto en el mundo real,tai,T.K.,Mimi y los otros hablaban

"entonces quieres decir que nuestros hijos estan alla en el digimundo para ayudar a Hikari?"

"asi es Matt,al parecer ellos tienen algo que nosotros dos no tenemos"dijo izzy

"Dwayne"murmuro Sora

"no te preocupes nuestro pequeño esta bien"dijo tai

"es cierto Sora,ademas natsuki tambien esta ahi"dijo Mimi

"y Elliana"agrego Miyako

"si ademas al parecer Megan tiene planeado"dijo izzy

"que??!!!"preguntaron todos al unisono

"al parecer megan ha desarrollado un microchip capaz de ayudar a los digimon en su digievolucion"dijo este

"que eso no era lo que tu habias intentado izzy?"pregunto Matt

"si sin exito alguno"respondio este

"al parecer tu hija salio mas inteligente que tu"dijo tai despectivamente

"Tai!!"

"lo siento Sora,se me escapo"

"es cierto,para sus 11 años sabe lo que hace"dijo izzy

"por cierto alguien ha visto a davis?"pregunto matt

Todos negaron con la cabeza

Mientras tanto fueras de la ciudad,en uno de esos barcos que salen con basura y desperdicios

"esos dos me la pagaran!!!! auxilio"gritaba davis

dos gaviotas se acercaron a el

"ayudenme amigos animales,hey esa es mi cartera,hey gaviotas ladronas devuelvanme eso auuu duele"

las gaviotas lo empezaban a picar y este no podia ni meter ni las manos

en el digimundo...

"al parecer dentro de esa cueva se encuentra la joya"dijo Hikaru

"debemos entrar!"dijo natsuki

Los niños asintieron,de pronto Natsuki tripezo con algo

"te encuentras bien?"le pregunto Hikaru

"creo que no me lastime la rodilla"

"hey tropezo con la gema del lobo!"exclamo takeshi

"por fin la segunda joya"exclamo takeshi

de pronto los niños sintieron que algo los miraba

"es un raremon!!!!"exclamaron los niños

"digimon digievoluciona!!!"

los niños hicieron digievolucionar a los digimon comenzando una pelea en la cueva,mientras tanto del otro lado

"la joya esta por aqui"dijo megan

"la tengo!!"exclamo Elliana

de pronto aparecio otro raremon

"Corran!!!!"exclamaron los niños

tiempo despues al pie de la montaña donde se habian acordado de ver

"odio que los digimon exploten"decia Elliana quien tenia visceras de ese digimon en la ropa y partes del cuerpo

"te apoyo"dijo Hikaru

"no devimos dispararle tan fuerte"dijo Takeshi

"si vuelvo a ver otro raremon no se que hare"dijo elliana

de pronto a lo lejos vieron a los otros que regresaban

"tienen la roca!!"exclamo natsuki

"que bien!!"dijeron al unisono Takeshi y hikaru abrazandose y celebrando

Natsuki los miro enternecida con ellos

"saben parecen hermanos,incluso noto algo de parecido en ustedes"dijo ella

"lo crees?"pregunto takeshi

"si lo creo casi no hay mucha diferencia"dijo esta

"tenemos la segunda joya"dijo Megan

"y escapamos de un peligro"dijo elliana

"peligro?"pregunto Hikaru

De pronto el raremon salio frente a ellos

"ese peligro!!"exclamo Dwayne

"odio a los raremon!!!!!"grito Natsuki

Los niños hicieron digievolucionar una vez mas a sus digimon peleando contra ellos

"tengan cuidado con lo que hacen"dijo Hikaru

"vamos no es tan fuerte"dijo Megan

"solo no lo hagan"decia natsuki justo en el momento en que lo havcian explotar terminados bañados de visceras del digimon

"explotar!"dijeron los natsuki,Hikaru y takeshi

"ahora entendemos"dijo Elliana

"fue Dwayne"dijo Megan

"fuiste tu"dijo Dwayne

"que graciosos"dijeron los tres niños al unisono

Mientras tanto tetsuo observaba desde el templo a los niños

"tres de las joyas ya han sido encontradas,ojala logren reunirlas y regresar aca antes de que la oscuridad se termine de liberar,la luz esta debil cada vez mas"decia este

"solo la luz y la esperanza unidas lograran crear el poder para aniquilar a la oscuridad,mostrando valor,pureza,amor,amistad y saber"decia este

"sin embargo hay alguien que no ha peleado aun,que es casi invicible aun para mi"dijo observando al hermano de Natsuki,T.K. quien siempre estaba pegado a ella

"el representa a la amistad"dijo este

"tengan fe niños,jamas la pierdan y mucho menos en este momento"

de regreso en el digimundo los niños habian llegado a un volcan donde habia aguas termales

"por fin podre limpiarme"dijo Elliana

"tienes razon"dijo Megan

"si odio los digimon gusano y de desecho toxico"dijo Hikaru

"que te ocurre takeshi?"pregunto el hijo de tk

"me preocupa mi mama"

"vamos calmate,ya tenemos tres de las 6 joyas ya veraz que estara bien"dijo sonriendo a este

"lo crees?"

"si yo tengo fe en que lo lograremos,la esperanza siempre muere al ultimo"dijo este a Takeshi

"cierto la esperanza con fe (confianza)"dijo este sonriendo a Hikaru

Con las niñas,dentro de las aguas

"si han notado que Hikaru y takeshi se parecen?"pregunto natsuki a las otras

"si"respondio Megan

"se parecen bastante"dijo Elliana

"si y si notan mas de cerca tienen hasta el mismo color de ojos"dijo Megan

"si el mismo hermoso color azul"dijo Elliana

"pero en Hikaru se ve mas eso"dijo natsuki

"se ve igual"dijo Megan

"en Hikaru se ve mas"dijo natsuki

"sera que te gusta Hikaru?"pregunto megan a la niña haciendo que se ruborizara

"y a ti Dwayne yagami"

"oye!!"

"tu empezaste"dijo esta defendiendose


	25. La 4 joya

La 4 joya,el ataque fallido  
(recuerdos de pureza)

En el digimundo los niños estaban en una pelea contra un marinedevimon,el cual al parecer custodiaba la 4 joya de la corona aurora.

"vamos knightgreymon!!!!"

"tu puedes pegasumon!"

"imperialkabuterimon acaba con esto ya!"

"es muy fuerte este digimon nerfertimon tampoco ha podido hacerle daño"dijo takeshi

"wolfmon ayudalos!!"dijo T.K. a su digimon el cual ya habia digievolucionado y peleaba ayudando a sus digimon

wolfmon,es una evolucion directa de gabumon,su ataque principal es el impacto de hielo,es un digmon cubierto por una poderosa armadura,su velocidad es inalvansable.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real,los mayores seguian hablando

"me preocupan los niños"dijo T.K.

"lo se pero recuerda no debes decirle a Hikari que Takeshi esta en el digimundo,no quiero que se ponga mal"dijo tai

"lo se pero,ella tarde o temprano preguntara por el"dijo T.K.

"lo se y pienso que para ese entonces el ya estara de vuelta"dijo este

mientras tanto Hikari dormia,soñaba que camnaba por el digimundo,de pronto miro a un lado y vio a su hijo que caminaba junto a ella

"takeshi,que haces aqui?"

Mientras tanto en el digimundo la batalla habia terminado y takeshi estaba desmayado a consecuencia de un accidente,sin embargo es estaba bien,solo dormia,era lo que Megan decia,de pronto este se vio caminando tambien en sueños y vio a su madre que estaba junto a el y le empezaba a preguntar que que era lo que hacia alli?

"te ayudo mama"

"que dices?"

"te salvaremos mama,Hikaru y yo y los otros reuniremos las joyas de la corona aurora y estaras bien"

"Takeshi"dijo ella

"te salvare mama,juntos lo haremos,te lo prometo"dijo este con lagrimas en los ojos

ella lo abrazo,ambos sentian como si pudieran tocarse

"mi pequeño"dijo esta

de pronto una sombra se levanto

"tu luz sera extinguida,y el morira dijo atacando a Hikaru,aventando a Hikari 

"Takeshi!!!"grito Hikari

la sombra tenia en el suelo al niño

"tu no me venceras,no estoy solo"decia este

"tu moriras"

"no estoy solo!!"grito este

de pronto junto a Takeshi aparecio tambien Hikaru

"mientras estemos unidos jamas seremos vencidos"dijo este tomando la mano de su amigo

De pronto aparecio Megan junto a ellos

"nadie nos vencera"dijo la joven tomando la otra mano de takeshi

"mientras estemos unidos"dijo Natsuki quien aparecia en ese momento tomando la mano de Hikaru

"la luz sera inextinguible"dijo T.K. quien aparecia tomando la mano de su hermana

"la oscuridad sera derrotada"dijo Elliana quien aparecia tomando la mano de Megan

Hikari solo observaba sorprendida como aparecian los niños

"mientras estemos unidos como amigos"dijo Dwayne quien aparecia tambien

"seremos invencibles!!"dijeron al unisono

De pronto de los niños emitio una fuerte y poderosa luz

"esto no es posible,como? si solo hay un portador de luz"decia la sombra

aquella luz hizo desaparecer a la sombra

"la luz es muy poderosa"dijo Hikari sorprendida al ver lo que habia ocurrido

De pronto takeshi desperto

"que paso?"pregunto este

"que bueno que estas bien!!"dijo Hikaru

"y que bueno que despiertas descanza unos min mas y vamos por la quinta joya"dijo megan 

"listo?"pregunto Hikaru al niño

"si mi mama me espera en el mundo real"dijo este

mientras tanto en el mundo real,Hikari despertaba,ella estaba contenta y comia con buen apetito en el hospital

"Hikari te sientes mejor?"pregunto tai quien estaba con ella

"yo tambien pondre de mi parte Takeshi esta en el digimundo intentando ayudarme"dijo ella

"como lo sabes?"pregunto este asombrado

"lo se,Takeshi me lo dijo,sabes Dwayne saco tu fuerza y valor,al igual que Megan,Elliana ,natsuki,Hikaru y T.K."dijo ella a un sorprendido tai

Mientras tanto en el templo del ninjeti

"puedes explicarme que paso zeo?"prehunto Adrianitha

"es sencillo,mienras esten juntos esos niños sabran mostrar luz"dijo el

"pero entonces fue un sueño?"

"si y no"

"me explicas?"

"mientras Hikari dormia,las tinieblas intentaron atacarla pero el amor que siente takeshi hacia ella evito eso,al igual que la amistad de los otros"

"ya veo"dijo ella

"bien ire a descanzar"

"que??"

"estuve colgado mucho tiempo,debo refrescarme un poco"

"espera!"

"que pasa?"

"estas enojado por haberte olvidado un dia entero?"

"no no debo por que estarlo"

de pronto ella se acerco a Zeo y tomo su mano

"sabes tienes bonitos ojos cafes"dijo ella a zeo

"gracias"

De pronto ella cerro los ojos y acerco su rostro al del joven,y lo tomo de su cuello,de pronto en vez de beso,zeo cayo al estanque del templo

"jajajajaja era tan irresistible no hacerte eso,caiste redondito"

"muy graciosa"decia este dentro del estanque

"definitivamente todos los hombres son iguales,caen con cualquier expresion que les hagamos"decia a zeo

"asi?"

"segundos despues Ella era jalada por el joven a dentro del estanque

"oye!!!"

"lo siento era irresistible"dijo el joven

"hundete!!!!"dijo esta metiendo la cabeza de zeo en lo profundo del agua

Mientras tanto los niños habian llegado a la zona polar del digimundo en busca de la 5 joya de la corona,con lo cual solo faltaria una para completar la poderosa corona aurora


	26. La quinta joya

La quinta joya,la union de Hikaru y Takeshi

los niños estaban en la parte polar del digimundo

"el rastro indica que la 5 gema de la corona esta en la punta de ese monte"dijo Megan

"debemos escalar"dijo Dwayne

"es peligroso debemos ir solo dos o tres de nosotros"dijo Takeshi

"lo se,Takeshi Dwayne y yo iremos"dijo Hikaru

"lo imaginaba,bien nosotras esperaremos aqui"dijo Natsuki

"no esperen me quedare aqui"dijo Dwayne

"bien entonces yo ire con ustedes"dijo Elliana

"bien,Dwyane,Natsuki,T.K. y Megan esperara aqui"dijo Hikaru

Mientras tanto en el mundo real Hikari se recuperaba,incluso ahora se encontraba con T.K. en los  
jardines de este junto con T.K.

"me alegra que estes mejor ya"

"gracias,sabes queria preguntarte algo?"

"que cosa?"

"si despues de que salga de aqui,te quedarias otro poco aqui?"

"a que te refieres?"

"pues pienso que en cuanto Takeshi regrese del digimundo,necesitara a su padre con el y pues si no tenias ninguna pretendiente yo queria"

"pues sabes? yo queria preguntarte si te casarias conmigo?,ahora que nadie no lo impedira?"

Ella no dijo nada solo lo abrazo y sellaron su promesa con un beso

Mientras tanto en casa de davis(su apartamento que se habian agenciado ya saben quienes)

"jajaja a los 4 años ya tenias orejas de duende"se reia adrianitha viendo la foto de 4 años de zeo

"cuando me baje de aqui"

"pues tendrias que ser un gran escapista para librarte de esas cadenas y nudos"se reia esta

"mmmmmmm"

"jajaja esta dice que es de cuando tenias 3 años,jajaja estas con un caballito"

"no esa no!!!! esa no!!!"

"jajaja deberia subirla a internet"

"que mala!!!"

"no soy mala"

"ah no? entonces?"

"perversa!!! jajaja"

En el digimundo,los niños caminaban por una cueva,de pronto un ice devimon les salio al paso

"no tendran la quinta joya de la corona aurora,de eso me encargo yo"

"eso esta por verse!! digimon digievoluciona!!!!"dicen los tres al unisono

Mientras tanto con Dwayne y los otros

"en serio creen que Hikaru y T.K. sean hermanos?"

"si asi es DWayne"dijo Megan

"por eso Elliana se ofrecio en ir"dijo Natsuki

"ya veo y ellos ya lo saben?"

"no no se los hemos dicho"

"creemos que es mejor que tal vez ellos lo descubran"dijo Megan

"ya veo"dijo Dwayne

Mientras tanto los niños peleaban contra ese icedevimon

"vamos halsemon acabalo!!!"grito Megan a su digimon

"vamos pegasumon!!"

"tu puedes nerfetimon!"

De pronto tras ese digimon brillo algo

"miren que es eso?"dijo Elliana

"es la quinta joya!!!"exclamo Hikaru

"debemos atraparla!dijo Takeshi

"ustedes vayan por la gema,Halsemon y yo nos encargaremos"dijo Elliana

"no lo permitire"dijo este golpeando al digimon de Elliana y abalanzandose sobre los jovenes

"los matare frutos de luz y esperanza!!"

"no lo haras"dijo Hikaru

"alguien nos espera en nuestro mundo"dijo Takeshi

"y regresaremos!!!"dijeron al unisono

De pronto una fuerte luz emitio de los jovenes quemando al atacante

"esa luz!!!!"exclamo Takeshi

"esta destruyendo al digimon!"acompleto Hikaru

El digimon se desvanecio como si fuera humo

"como paso?"pregunto Hikaru

"no lo se"dijo Takeshi

"alegrense tengo la 5 gema!!"dijom Elliana

"esto mismo paso cuando estaba inconciente" dijo Takeshi


	27. La ultima joya

La ultima joya

"a que te refieres con ya me habia pasado antes?"pregunto Elliana

"cuando estaba inconciente soñe que podiamos emitir una luz"

"es raro eso"dijo Hikaru

"debemos ir or los otros"dijo Elliana

"si solo falta una joya que encontrar"dijo Elliana

Mientras tanto en el templo

"ya tengo yo en mi poder la ultima gema,se la he dado a esos niños"decia tetsuo

"el mal esta por atacar de nuevo,deben regresar aqui para restaurar la corona antes de que sea tarde"

Mientras tanto en el mundo real,Hikari era llevada de emrgencia

"que ocurrio T.K.?"

"no lo se tai,al parecer le dio un infarto"

"Hikari,esto no me agrada nada"dijo tai

"Hikaru,takeshi creo que es su turno,salven a Hikari por favor"

En el digimundo

"como que encontraron la ultima joya?"

"si Elliana cayo del arbol"dijo T.K.

"eso quiere decir que tenemos las 6 joyas de la corona aurora reunidas ya!!"celebro megan

"debemos ir al templo ahora"dijo Hikaru

"si vamos"dijo takeshi

"vamos"dijo natsuki

de pronto takeshi cayo de rodillas llevandose una mano al pecho

"Takeshi que te ocurre?!!"pregunto Elliana

"tengo un mal presentimiento,mi mama esta en peligro,debemos llegar al templo"

los jovenes se apresuraron a ir hacia el templo para acompletar la corona aurora

"las tinieblas estan atacando de nuevo y ahora mas fuerte por haber fallado en el ataque anterior,niños apresurense si quieren restablecer a la luz"dijo tetsuo


	28. Unamos la corona aurora

Unamos la corona aurora!!!!

Los niños habian llegado al templo tan rapido como habian podido,tetsuo los esperaba ya en la entrada

"tenemos los fragmentos de la corona"dijo takeshi

"donde esta la corona?"pregunto Dwayne

"esta en la parte subterranea de este lugar,solo ustedes podran entrar por ese pasaje,mas sin embargo solo el poder de una nueva esperanza y una nueva luz,lograran entrar a donde la corona"

"esperanza?"dijo takeshi

"luz?"dijo Hikaru

"solo los hijos de los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza podran ensamblar la corona y restaurar a la luz"

"pero como sabemos quienes son?"pregunto natsuki

"soy yo el de la luz cierto?"pregunto takeshi

"si eres tu,tu madre Hikari yagami es la portadora del emblema de la luz"

"entones yo soy el hijo de la esperanza?"dijo Hikaru

"asi como tu nombre significa resplandor,eres un resplandor de esperanza,tu padre T.K. takaishi es el portador del emblema de la luz"dijo tetsuo

"y nosotros?"pregunto Dwayne

"tu dwayne yagami,tu tienes el emblema del valor,eres hijo de tai yagami portador del valor y de Sora takenouchi la portadora del emblema del amor,de tu padre has heredado el valor de el y de tu madre ese gran amor y determinacion hacia otros"

"ahora se por que mi mama me cuida tanto"dijo el

"natsuki y T.K. Ishida sus padres son Matt ishida y Mimi tachikawa portadores de los emblemas de amistad y pureza,mismos atributos que ustedes han heredado de ellos"

"pureza?"pregunto T.K.

"asi es,el corazon de un niño pequeño,libre de todo mal ahi radica la pureza del corazon"dijo tetsuo

"amistad?"

"la entrega y dedicacion para ayudar a los amigos a cualquier costa es la maxima demostracion de ese sentimiento"dijo tetsuo

"amistad,valor,amor,luz,esperanza y el mio cual es?"pregunto Megan

"si es cierto y el mio?"

"tu elliana Ishihogi eres la hija de los portadores del emblema de la bondad y de la portadora de la sinceridad,sin embargo tu emblema es distinto,tu eres la portadora del emblema del amor"

"amor? yo pero"

"solo busca en tu corazon y sabras la respuesta"

Elliana no dijo nada solo dirigio una mirada a Hikaru con lo cual ella se ruborizo

"Tu megan Izumy eres la portadora del emblema del conocimiento,al igual que tu padre,tu emblema representa a aquel saber que todos anhelan tener"

Mientras tanto en el mundo real

"Hikari aguanta por favor!!!"decioa T.K. sosteniendo su mano

"las sombras atacan otra vez,me quieren llevar al mar de las tinieblas nuevamente"

"que dices?!!!"

"por eso nuestros hijos estan en el digimundo,para evitar que las sombras lleguen al digimundo y me lleven"

Mienras tanto en el templo,tetsuo los habia conducido a una puerta que estaba abajo,en la cual habia un pasillo

"entren y sigan ese camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la aurora,ya ahi hikaru y takeshi entren y pongan las joyas en la corona regresandola a su pedestal"

"entendido!!"

"habra grandes retos y quizas trampas,solo ustedes y sus digimon podran hacerlo,pero principalmente el poder de sus emblemas los ayudara a llegar hasta el final"

"entendido!!!"exclamaron al unisono los niños

"suerte solo ustedes podran hacerlo niños elegidos"dijo tetsuo al dirigir otra mirada hacia los niños

Mientras tanto en el mundo real

"si le pasa algo a Hikari te meto en un estanque con tiburones"

"todo pasa por una razon!!"exclamo zeo quien colgaba de ahi

"si si por una razon ,ya callate ruidoso!!"

"davis tu estabas fuera de la ciudad como rayos volviste de regreso?"

"no lo se supongo que apareci aqui por la magia de los fics"dijo davis quien estaba amarrado

"ya callense ustedes dos,necesito concentracion,quiero ver que pruebas son"dijo adrianitha

"solo una cosita,necesito llegar a ayudar en el team up de digital,podre ir?"

"ya zeo,iran muchos no notaran tu ausencia"dijo Adrianitha

"pero!!!"

"ademas estas colgado como pez,que puedes hacer asi?"

"si me desamarraras"

"no te vez mejor como murcielago"

"eres mala"

"que no soy mala soy perverza!"

"si como sea!"

"Hikari resiste ya veraz que te recuperaras"dijo Adrianitha


	29. A traves del pasillo

A traves del pasillo

Los niños habian entrado a travez del pasillo que tetsuo les habia indicado

"debemos llegar al final de este pasillo"dijo Hikaru

"si al final se encuentra esa corona"dijo Takeshi

Los niños siguieron el pasillo de pronto,frente a ellos aparecio un extraño digimon,era  
Etemon

"jajaja no pasaran"dijo el mono

"eso lo veremos"dijo megan

"bien encarguemonos de esto"dijo Dwayne

"ustedes continuen Megan y yo nos encargaremos de este digimon"

"ok suerte y tengan cuidado"dijo Hikaru avanzando junto con los otros

"bien meg es hora"

"no me digas Meg"

"digimon digievoluciona!!!!"

Los niños digievolucionaron a sus digimon en imperialkabuterimon y knightgreymon comenzando a pelear  
contra etemon

"jajaja los acabare"decia etemon

"veamos quien acaba a quien"dijo Megan

Mientras tanto los niños continuaron su camino,de pronto les salio al paso  
un digimon extraño,era un seadramon

"de este nos encargamos nosotros"dijo Elliana mirando a natsuki y y a T.K.

"digimon digievoluciona!!!"

aparecieron entonces,wolfmon,halsemon y megarosemon para pelear contra el digimon

"ustedes dos sigan adelante"dijo Natsuki

"no los perdonaremos si no llegan a donde esa corona"dijo Elliana

"vayanse ahora!!"los apuro T.K.

"entendido!!"dijeron Hikaru y takeshi al unisono

Mientras tanto en el mundo real

"Hikari por favor lucha contra las tinieblas,tu eres la mujer mas fuerte que conosco"decia T.K. a Hikari  
quien habia quedado en coma,al parecer por el infarto

"si vamos Hikari todos nosotros estamos contigo"dijo Sora

"si estamos aqui"dijo Mimi

"como fue y seguira siendo"dijo Matt

"si recuerda que prometi que jamas volverias a ese mar"dijo Miyako

"vamos lucha tu eres mas fuerte que esas tinieblas"dijo tai

"se que puedes escucharnos"dijo Kodi

"si Hikari no te rindas,takeshi y Hikaru al igual que megan y los otros estan luchando para ayudarte"dijo izzy

en el templo ninjetti

"el tiempo se agota,deben pasar los obstaculos,vamos niños ustedes pueden"decia tetsuo

Mientras tanto en el pasillo los niños habian llegado a una puerta color dorada

"parece que hemos llegado a la puerta"dijo takeshi

"anda abrela"dijo Hikaru

El niño abrio la puerta,ahi vieron un altar,en medio estaba una corona hecha de oro  
en laspuntas estaban los orificios donde las 6 joyas deberian de ir

"es la corona!!!!"exclamaron los niños al unisono

Mientras tanto en los campos de batalla,los digimon contra losque peleaban se habian desvanecido

"que paso?"

"no lo se Dwayne pero debemos alcanzar a los otros"

"era una ilusion!"dijo Elliana

"lo que haya sido nos retrazo,debemos llegar a donde Hikaru y takeshi"dijo natsuki

Mientras tanto los niños se habian acercado a donde la corona

"bien debemos colocar las joyas"dijo Hikaru

De pronto aparecio un extraño digimon,era d mon

"jajaja no permitire que unan esa corona"

"quien eres tu?"pregunto Hikaru

"jajaja soy Dmon y despues de mucho tiempo he regresado del mar dfe las tinieblas"

"pues te mandaremos a un lugar mejor"dijo Hikaru

Los niños evolucionaron a sus digimon en nerfertimon y pegasumon,mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta

"natsuki!!!"

"Dwayne,megan no podemos entrar a donde Hikaru y takeshi"dijo natsuki

"al parecer algo esta ocurrfiendo ahi adentro"dijo elliana

"Hikaru"murmuro con preocupacion natsuki

Mientras tanto en la pelea el extraño digimon de las sombras habia atacado a los dos digimon mandandolos a volar al igual que a sus tamers

"es muy poderoso"dijo takeshi

"de un ataque regreso a la normalidad a nuestros digimon"dijo hikaru

"entiendalo la luz sera extinguida"

"no permitire que mates a mi mama"decia takeshi

"es muy tarde,en poco tiempo ella morira"

"no no te creo"decia takeshi con lagrimas en los ojos

"jajaja moriran"

"el que morira seras tu"dijo Hikaru

"Hikaru"

"takeshi es como mi hermano y su mama es como si fuera la mia,asi que nos enfrentaras a los dos"

"jamas nos rendiremos"dijo Hikaru

"nunca nos rendiremos"dijo takeshi,de pronto hubo una fuerte luz que cubrio a sus digimon y a los niños  
los dos podian escuchar el latir del corazon del otro

"puedo escuchar y sentir los latidos del corazon de Hikaru"

"escucho el latir del corazon de Takeshi"

de pronto sis digimon se levantaron

"gatomon!!"..."patamon!! DNA digivolves a: saint angemon!!! la luz de esperanza

Frente a Hikaru y takeshi habia aparecido un nuevo digimon,producto de la digievolucion de patamon y gatomon juntos

"wow!!"exclamo Hikaru

"asombroso!!"dijo takeshi


	30. El resplandor de una luz de esperanza

El resplandor de una luz de esperanza

"se fusionaron!!"exclamo Hikaru

"asombroso"dijo takeshi

saint angemon,es un digimon angel de 8 alas resplandecientes,es la digievolucion DNA de patamon y gatomon es un digimon de nivel mega,su ataque principal es el golpe de luz el cual produce un gran impacto

"ustedes no podran aniquilarme entiendanlo"decia dmon

"te equivocas uniremos la corona aurora!!!"dijo takeshi

"y venceremos!"dijo Hikaru

"estan equivocados!!"dijo atacando al nuevo digimon sin embargo este era demasiado rapido,y de dos golpes Dmon fue derribado al suelo

"que rayos?!"

"es el poder de todos nosotros juntos"dijo Hikaru

de pronto los otros entraron con sus digimon

"miren ese digimon angel!!"exclamo Elliana

"hicieron digievolucion DNA!!"exclamo Megan

"te mostraremos el poder de nuestra union"dijo takeshi

"demosle nuestra energia al digimon de Takeshi y Hikaru"dijo Elliana

Los digimon dieron su energia a saint angemon,este formo una flecha de luz la cual lanzo a Dmon destruyendolo

"jajaja es tarde ya ella ha muerto "dijo Dmon antes de desfragmentarse en datos digitales

"no no es posible"decia takeshi llorando

"no hay que perder la esperanza hermano"dijo Hikaru

"aun tenemos la corona aurora unamos las piezas"dijo Megan

"la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere"dijo megan

"es cierto la corona"dijo el hijo de Hikari

Hikaru se acerco a donde la corona de pronto un rayo de luz lo hizo retroceder,y aparecio tetsuo

"alto solo el descendiente de la esperanza puede unir la corona"dijo este

"pero soy yo"dijo Hikaru

"no el descendiente de la luz y la esperanza no eres tu sino takeshi"dijo este mirando al niño

"yo??,eso quiere decir que el papa de Hikaru es mi"

"solo tu puedes unir la corona"dijo tetsuo

"alto!!! Takeshi es mi hermano y entonces su mama es mi mama ya que la quiero como tal asi que yo tambien debo unir la corona"dijo Hikaru

"y nosotros tambien"dijeron los otros

"esta bien,la corona sera unida por todos ustedes"

Los niños colocaron las gemas de la corona y esta comenzo a brillar inmensamente,de pronto los niños desaparecieron apareciendo en el hospital donde Hikari estaba,estos entraron a donde ella donde vieron a un deprimodo T.K. llorando la muerte de su amada,el cual ya se habia quedado dormido

"no no es posible,unimos la corona aurora"decia takeshi llorando

"la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere,solo nos resta esperar"dijo Hikaru

Los niños se acomodaron durmiendo junto a Hikari y T.K. esperando que por la mañana ella despertara pues lo ultimo que les quedaba era esperar hasta la mañana para afrontar lo peor.


	31. El renacer del brillo de una nueva luz

el renacer del brillo de una luz

habian pasado las horas y los niños se habian quedado dormidos ya junto a T.K.,fuera les esperaban los otros niños, finalmente habia amanecido y los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana dando en los rostros de los dos niños y de T.K. sin embargo estos estaban dormidos y no reaccionaban,de pronto sobre Takeshi y Hikaru se sintio una mano que acariciaba sus cabezas,de pronto se escucho una voz

"despierten dormilones!"

Al escuchar esto los tres se pararon impactados,era Hikari quien estaba sonriente y miraba a los tres con alegremente

"mama!!"exclamaron takeshi y Hikaru al unisono

"mama??"exclamaron T.K y Kari al unisono sorprendidos, al escuchar que también Hikaru le llamaba mama

en ese momento entraron los otros niños para ver lo que ocurria

"lo logramos!!"exclamo Dwayne

"la corona aurora lo logro"dijo Megan

en eso entraron tai y los otros para ver lo que ocurria

"Dwayne!!!"exclamo Sora al ver a su pequeño

"mama!! papa!!"dijo abrazandolos

con mimi y matt

"Natsuki T.K.!!"exclamo Matt

"papa mama!!"exclamaron los pequeños llenmdo a abrazar a sus padres

"elliana!!!"grito Miyaoko al ver nuevamente a su hija

"mama salvamos al digimundo y a la mama de Takeshi y Hikaru y unimos la corona y salvamos al digimundo y..."

"que bueno que estas bien"dijo ken a su hija

con Megan

"papa salvamos al digimundo y mira tenemos nuevos digivices!!!"exclamo la joven al  
ver su digivice,con lo cual los otros hicieron lo mismo viendo aquellos nuevos digivices  
color blanco parecidos a los d3 solo que ahora estaban en su muñena a manera de reloj

"wow cuando cambiaron?"dijo Dwayne

"no lo se no recuerdo que hayan cambiado"dijo Hikaru

de pronto tetsuo aparecio el resplandecia fuertemente

"lo han logrado las 6 joyas del ninjetti estan en su lugar con lo cual la corona aurora  
les regalo un nuevo poder cambiando sus digivices a digivices D access felicidades,se que tal vez nuestros caminos  
se vuelvan a cruzar,recuerden aquello que les dije pues ustedes representan la esperanza de este mundo  
y el mundo digital"dijo este desapareciendo

"ahora entiendo"dijo Hikaru

"Hikaru,Takeshi niños gracias"dijo Hikari

"no es grandioso mama el señor takaishi es mi papa lo descubri en el digimundo"dijo alegremente

"Takeshi!"dijo ella sorprendida

"vaya creo que desde ahora todo cambiara"dijo Tai

"si lo hara verdad T.K.?"le pregunto Hikari

El solo contesto dandole un beso en los labios

"creo que es un si"dijo Matt

lejos de ahi

"vaya no estuvo mal zeo"

"jaja yo se lo que hago"

"en fin me debes una partida de poker"

"Ok hagamoslo"

un rato despues

"noooo perdi otra vez!!"

"ni modo zeo,bien dame el reloj"

"que sean 9 de 18!!"

"oK!!!!!"

"por cierto y davis??"pregunto zeo

"es cierto donde esta,se quedo encerrado en algun lugar creo que el sotano"

en el sotano davis hablaba con una rata

"ahora se por que soy asi,imito a tai por que nadie me toma en cuenta"decia a punto de llorar

"hey ratita a donde vas?? hasta las ratas me dejan solo!!!"

Finalmente una nueva luz se enciende, el digimundo queda una vez mas a salvo por ahora es tiempo de ver el final de esta historia asi que esten pendientes  
pues el proximo capitulo este aun no es el final.


	32. La boda

La boda

habian pasado unos dias desde que los niños habian regresado a su mundo,ahora Hikari y T.K. estaban en Estados Unidos ante la tumba de Alexander Cold el anterior esposo de Hikari,con ellos estaban tambien Takeshi y Hikaru pues T.K. le habia dicho a ella que ellos debian estar ahi,sin embargo estos se habian ido no se a donde dejandolos a ellos solos.

"Alexander muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi"decia Hikari poniendo flores en su tumba

"gracias por haberla cuidado Alexander,prometo que yo cuidare de ella y vere que sea feliz"decia T.K. inclinadose respetuosamente ante la tumba de este

"si ahora seremos una familia nosotros 4"dijo Hikari abrazando a T.K.

"si lo que carol intento hacer hace años ya no nos afectara"dijo T.K.

Finalmente los 4 se retiraron de ahi,un mes despues en Odaiba todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una capilla,todos estaban contentos

"por fin Matt somos familia!"

"si,vaya T.K. luce bien"decia Matt

"que hermosas son las bodas!!"exclamo Mimi mientras abrazaba a Matt

a unas bancas de ditancia

"buaaa Hikari te me fuiste para siempre,y todo por ese par de!!"

"podrias callarte?"

"hey que haces tu aqui?!!!"

"aqui viendo la boda de Hikari y T.K.,se ve hermosa la novia"decia Adrianitha

"buaaaaaaa!!"

"ya callate davis!"

"es que me pone triste el hecho de pensar que la perdi!"

"oye ella nunca fue para ti"decia esta a davis

"si lo era"

"no,no lo era!"

"si"

"no"

"que si!"

"que no y ya callate!"

"por cierto donde esta el otro sujeto que siempre te acompaña"

"hola perdon por llegar tarde.listo me encargue de los escritores de la historia"

"que bueno asi no molestaran"dijo Adrianitha

"los escritores?!!,que les hiciste?!!"

"nada que no te pueda hacer a ti davis"dijo zeo

a lo lejos en cuarto oscuro un grupo de personas estaban amarradas,eran los guionistas de digimon

"mama ayudame!!!"decia uno

"les dije que habria fans que se revelarian si cambiabamos el final de ellos dos,pero me hicieron caso? no"dijo el otro

"ya callate!!"decia el otro

"creen que nos liberen si prometemos hacer una pelicula con ellos dos solos de protagonistas??"

"no nos queda presupuesto,desgraciadamente se nos acabo con digimon savers"

"y donde esta el guinista anterior a mi?"

"en algun lugar de japon"

De regreso a la capilla

"muy bien jovencitos,muy bien este final si me gusto"decia el guionista original a zeo y a adrianitha

"ve? le dije que asi debian terminar ellos dos"dijo Adrianitha

"si publicare un libro acerca del final"dijo el guionista

"y por que yo no termine con ella?"

"tu callate si no me hubieran cambiado tu hubieras muerto en el ultimo capitulo"dijo dandole un coscorron a davis

"hay que bonito vestido,yo quiero uno asi cuando me case"dijo Adrianitha

"vaya tendras que juntar ,mucho zeo"dijo davis ironicamente

"muy bien davis te lo ganaste,zeo sostenme mi bolso por favor?"

"si claro"

"oye lo siento lo dije por molestar,oye! por que me ves asi? por que te me acercas con esa cara??,mama!!! "

Mientras se escuchaban golpes por parte de Adrianitha hacia davis,zeo miraba la boda

"Hikari yagami,tomas a T.K. Takaishi como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por siempre?"

"si acepto"

"y tu T.K. Takaishi,tomas a Hikari yagami como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla todos los dias de tu vida?"

"si acepto,prometo que ahora tu,Hikaru,takeshi y yo,seremos una familia"dijo este

"por el poder que se me confiere los deaclro marido y mujer"dijo el reverendo

"te amo mi luz"

"yo tambien te amo mi esperanza"

Finalmente sellaron su promesa de amor con un beso

"siiiiiiiii!!!!"exclamaban Hikaru y takeshi al ver esa escena

"vaya las bodas son hermosas!!"decian al unisono Elliana,megan y natsuki

"hermoso??"dijo Dwayne

de regreso con aquel par de invitados,todavia se escuchaban golpes hacia davis

"y esta va por el final de digimon 02!!"

"auch!!"

"y este por que reprobe una materia!"

"vaya me pregunto como saldra davis de esta?"dijo zeo y volteo a mirar al guionista

"si dale duro pegale pegale pegale!!!"decia este grabando la golpiza que le daban a davis

Zeo saco un celular y marco

"bueno? mama?? si soy yo llegare un poco tarde,no me esperen a cenar"

"esto tardara mucho"dijo zeo mirando su reloj


	33. Epilogo:Lo que ahora es

Epilogo: lo que ahora es

Habia pasado ya un año desde lo ocurrido,los niños se encontraban junto con sus padres.

"bien Natsuki cuida a tu hermano"decia Matt abrazando a Mimi

"si lo hare,T.K. estara bien"decia esta

"mi bebe cuidate"decia Mimi abrazando a su hijo

"bien Dwayne ten cuidado,yo me quedare a cuidar a tu mama y a tu hermanito,se valiente"decia tai a este

"si papa,crees que cuando Kai cresca otro poco pueda ir?"

"tu hermanito apenas tiene unos meses,tal vez en un tiempo vaya"decia Sora cargando a un bebe

Unas semanas despues de que los niños regresaron,Sora le dio una gran sorpresa a tai al decirle que esperaba otro hijo de el

"bien Megan cuidate y no te separes de los otros llevas tu laptop contigo?"

"si la traigo prometo estar en contacto"dijo acercandose a Dwayne

"lista?"

"vamos niño no te aceleres,aun faltan Elliana,Hikaru, y takeshi"

"lo se por fin otra aventura!"

"ahora esres aventurero? vaya no eres tan mimado como pensaba"dijo esta besando su mejilla

"si dices a alguien que hice eso descubriras mi furia"dijo esta a Dwayne

"no lo dire no te preocupes!"dijo este ruborizado y exaltado

en eso llegaron Miyako,Ken y Elliana

"bien ya llegue estan listos?"

"aun no Elliana faltan Hikaru y takeshi"dijo Megan

"es que tienen que llegar tarde?"decia natsuki enojada

"lo se,pero que tal para la boda de sus padres? eran los primeros creo que hasta durmieron en la capilla"dijo Dwayne

los niños empezaron a reir

"crees que ya no tarden tai?"pregunto matt a tai

"no lo se quiza ya no tarden,Hikari dijo que nos traeria una sorpresa a todos"

"pero tu ya me dijiste esa sorpresa"dijo matt

"si pero los otros no lo saben asi que calla"

"esta bien lo hare,sino Sora te matara por andar divulgando secretos"

de pronto Hikaru y takeshi llegaron junto a sus padres T.K. traina de un brazo a Hikari quien tenia 4 meses de embarazo

"hola amigos"dijo Hikaru

"por fin llegamos perdon por la tardanza"dijo takeshi

"vaya veo que la sorpresa impacto a nuestros padres"dijo Elliana quien miraba a todos preguntandole a Hikari que seria?

"el doctor dice que sera niña"decia Hikari

"vaya una miniHikari"

"tai!!!"

"lo siento Sora"

"si sera una nueva luz"dijo T.K. abrazando a Hikari

"waaaaa!!!!"

"Davis!!!"dijeron todos al unisono

"bien desde hace un año cambio todo"dijo Tai

"si lo bueno es que su hijo no salio igual a el"dijo Joe mirando a un joven que platicaba con Hikaru,un niño de unos doce años de cabello negro,sus ojos eran cafe oscuro,su nombre era: Ryoga

"disculpa"dijo este llendo a donde su padre

"papa calmate,ya te dije no existen ni los hombres de negro,los power rangers o asesinos que quieran matarte entiendelo"

"pero me odian!!"

"toma esto"dijo dandole una pastilla que lo dejo dormido

"bien con estos sedantes no les dara problemas"dijo suspirando dando a Ken una cajita

"si no te preocupes"

Finalmente la computadora de izzy estaba lista

"bien Elliana sabes que hacer"dijo Dwayne

"puerta al digimundo abrete!!! niños elegidos!"grito

los niños levantaron sus digivices apuntando a la computadora abriendo la puerta

"vamonos!!!"exclamo alegremente

Un fuerte resplandor se produjo y los niños desaparecieron llendo al digimundo,donde vivirian nuevas aventuras,claro que ellos les habian dicho que irian de excursion.

"suerte mis pequeños"dijo Hikari abrazando a T.K

"estaran bien lo se"dijo T.K.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos,habia dos personas observando

"toma muchas fotos"decia zeo a su amiga adrianitha

"lo se,recordare esto por siempre"decia ella

"si por fin para como debe ser"dijo zeo

"cierto por cierto gracias por invitarme"

"no es nada"

"crees que haiga otra invitacion? para mi"

"no lo se,te gusta el poder mistico?"

"a que te refieres?"

" bien te explicare"

Los jovenes se fueron caminando,zeo dio una ultima mirada hacia atras a donde Hikari y T.K estaban

"por fin lo que debe ser"dijo este

"por cierto no crees que nos pasamos con davis?"

"no lo creo amiga mia,el resiste.es como el coyote del correcaminos"dijo este

los dos se rieron

Nuevas aventuras les esperan a estos nuevos niños elegidos,aventuras que jamas imaginaron tener,pero esas ya son parte de otra historia que sera contada en otra ocasion.

Agradesco a Adrianitha por la información dada pues sin ella no habia podido nacer esta historia,gracias amiga esta historia es tuya también.


End file.
